The Dream Seekers
by frozenteardrop13
Summary: Harry has always wondered why Remus was so understanding about his life with the Dursleys. When he finds out, he vows to go back in time to fix Remus's childhood. Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction-I'd be contemplating an eighth book ;). But I suppose seven books are better than nothing, and really, I thought they were quite good.

Parings: RW/HG, possibly HP/GW and RL/NT

Warnings: A bit of violence in this chapter-and possibly later on in the story. This is also quite AU, so if this don't float your boat, just go look for something else to read :]

A/N: Sorry for the shortness-It'll probably get longer as the story goes. Thanks to angelauthor13 for the suggestion of this title. I'll probably repost this when it gets edited. :] Please review! Enjoy.

Summary: Harry has always wondered why Remus was so understanding about his life with the Dursleys. When he finds out, he vows to go back in time to fix Remus Lupin's childhood.

THE DREAM SEEKERS

**Chapter one**

Harry James Potter of Number 12, Grimmauld Place ran threw the halls, calling for his Godfather-nearly his father, he mused, as he opened and closed doors and looked threw closets.

"Moony? Remus-where are you?" Harry grew more frantic-he rarely called Remus Lupin by his given name; often calling him 'Moony' or, teasingly once or twice 'Mr Bookworm'. If said man hadn't come out by now…where was he?

Harry had lived with Remus for about thirteen years now. The man had taken the six-almost seven-year old boy away when he had heard of the neglect and abuse the Dursleys had been inflicting on his best friend's son. Harry had always wondered why Remus had been so understanding, knowing almost as if he could read minds why Harry had been so scared of breaking things-always flinching when someone touched him those first couple of months.

Harry opened the last door-the last place he could think of-and froze.

Blood. Blood, everywhere, covering the walls, the floor…Harry nearly screamed. A man stood over Remus-his beloved Moony-his father in all senses of the word-with a knife-covered in the red fluid…

"Hello, boy." The man rasped. It sounded as if he hadn't spoken in years…

"Who are you?" Harry asked, fury showing in his voice. His Gryffyndor side was definitely showing now… Who ever this man was, no matter the reason he was here, he would pay-pay for hurting Remus John Lupin.

The man laughed. It sounded…wrong, somehow. Like he was insane. _He probably is,_ Harry thought sourly.

"I? I am Patric Lupin, your precious godfather's father."

Harry gasped.

"But why…you…Your own son?"

The man laughed maniacally.

"He is no son of mine." He kicked Remus's body. "Stinking werewolf…" He spat. Harry saw red. He lunged for the man, all rational thought gone. The man-Patrick, was it?-Laughed and thrust the knife towards Harry's chest. He dodged, eyes blazing. Mentally hitting himself on the head, he drew his wand, a move he should've made 5 minutes ago. The man was no match with Harry armed-he didn't have a wand, probably because he had been imprisoned in France for the past 30 years for rape, murder, and an assortment of other vile crimes.

"Patrificus Totalus!" Harry yelled. The man tried to dodge, but was too slow-the spell struck dead on, and he crumpled to the ground. Harry kicked him in the side and went to check on Remus. Still breathing-but barely. Harry applied the very few healing spells he knew to help restore his godfather and went to call...call who? Oh. Right. Madam Pomfrey and Possibly Kingsley Shacklebult. Kingsley was an auror, he could do something with the piece of filth lying on the floor…

After contacting the needed people, Harry went back to Remus's side. Thankfully, Madam Pomfrey came bustling up after a couple of minutes. Remus had multiple slashes and gashes that were gushing blood all over his body.

"Oh lord, what happened here?" Madam Pomfrey asked concernedly, kneeling by Remus's head.

"His father is what happened," Harry growled, pointing to the man that he had levitated into the corner of the room.

The matron glared-she had been sort of close to the young werewolf-and then began to heal Remus. Kingsley Shacklebult, a tall balding dark-colored man came rushing up the stairs at that moment.

"Harry? What's going on?" He stopped at the doorway of Sirius Black's room-where Harry had found Remus-and asked, pointing at Patrick

"Is that the man who-?"

Harry cut him off with a sharp "Yes." Kingsley replied,

"Alright then, I'll need to take you in for details."

Harry nodded. He looked worriedly at Remus. But Madam Pomfrey waved him off saying "He'll be better by the time you get back-go on, I'll stay with him."

Harry followed Kingsley threw the floo, calling out "Auror Headquarters!"

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction-I'd be contemplating an eighth book ;). But I suppose seven books are better than nothing, and really, I thought they were quite good.

Parings: RW/HG, HP/GW, JP/LE, and RL/NT

Warnings: violence, AU, fluff, mentions of child abuse…

Chapter two

Harry stepped out of the floo, brushing the soot from his clothes absent-mindedly. He followed Kingsley to a small office that had a sign on the door that read

"Kingsley Shacklebult-Head auror".

The office was a bit cluttered; papers were strewn over Kingsley's desk and thick folders covered buldging file cabinets.

"Have a seat, Mr Potter." Kingsley pointed to a slightly warn out armchair, slipping into auror mode.

Harry sat shakily into the indicated chair.

"Ok," Kingsley began, pulling out a self-inking quill and some parchment. "Tell me exactly what happened."

So Harry told the auror about what he had seen.

"I was looking for Remus because he didn't come to breakfast and I was worried about him because it was the full moon yesterday. I looked all through the house and I went into Sirius's room-No one uses that room, we just go in there to think sometimes…I feel so stupid that I didn't look in there sooner…Anyways, when I got there, I saw that man-" Harry spat the word out like it was a nasty bug-"Standing over Remus with a knife…"

As he spoke, the quill moved rapidly across the parchment-Kingsley was copying everything almost word for word. When he had finished, Kingsley shook his head disbelievingly.

"His own sun…"

Harry nodded. "What's going to happen to him-Remus's so called father?" he asked.

"He'll have to go into questioning, and if what you told me is true he'll be put into Azkaban." Kingsley replied.

"For how long?" Harry asked.

"Probably for about 15 years or so."

Harry grimaced. In his opinion, 15 years was too short-that man had hurt Moony after all-but it was better than nothing. He stood.

"Am I free to go? I want to get back to Remus." He asked Kingsley who was writing on another scrap of parchment.

"Go on," He replied. He looked up. "Tell me how he is later on, if you can."

"Yeah-sure. I will. Thanks for coming when you did-I probably would've killed that…thing."

Kingsley chuckled darkly.

"Yeah well...I would've helped you if I wasn't an auror. I reckon I would've gotten away with it if I said it was in self defense."

Harry laughed.

"Thanks again, Kingsley." Harry shook Kingsley's hand and walked out of the office. He knew his way around the ministry enough-he had to come at least three times a year to Kingsley's office.

After Voldemort's defeat, many of his followers had tried to hurt-or in some cases kill-Harry to avenge their master's death. The death eaters rarely succeeded-and if they did Harry had come out with several cuts and scrapes-and once a broken leg and arm-but Harry had incapacitated each one of them and sent them to Kingsley's office with a portkey with a ribbon tied to each death muncher. Thankfully, no one who Harry was to close to had died in the second war-injured, yes, but not dead.

Ron had to use a wheelchair for about a year; he was in Gryffyndor tower helping a stray second year escape when the roof had collapsed, and Ron's legs were trapped under the weight of all that stone.

Hermione had been temporarily blinded. She was dueling Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix had sent the levetation charm at the broken fragments of glass on the floor from the broken windows and directed them directly into Hermione's eyes. Luckily for Bellatrix, she was killed when she had nearly killed Ginny Weasley-in the presents of Harry and Molly. If she was still alive, Harry mused, she would've died a much, much more painful death when Hermione woke from the coma she was in after the battle.

Thankfully, she had only been out for about two weeks-Madam Pomfrey had predicted a month.

Harry came out of his musings when he reached the fireplace. He took a pinch of floo powder, threw it into the fire, and called "Number 12, grimmauld Place!" He disappeared in a rush of flames.

**…*..**…*..**…*..

Harry stumbled out of the floo and ran straight up to Sirius's old room. It was then that he remembered that they had left Patrick's body in there. Oh well, he thought hurriedly. I'll take care of that later. He burst into the room.

"Is he ok?" He panted. Madam Pomfrey straightened up from leaning over Remus and replied,

"He's in a coma. No, don't worry-" She said hurriedly seeing Harry's horrified face; "He'll be fine. That knife had some silver coating the blade. I managed to stop the silver from flowing too much into his blood stream. He'll probably be out for at least two weeks."

Harry sighed, relieved. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. I don't know what I would've done if…" The nurse cut him off with a pat on the shoulder as she packed her potions away.

"It's alright, Harry. You know I would not have let that happen."

Harry smiled.

"Now I've fed him a potion that will keep food in his stomach while he's out. When he wakes up, contact me as soon as you can." She told him sternly as she began to walk out of the door.

"I will. Thanks again!" Harry called after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction-I'd be contemplating an eighth book ;). But I suppose seven books are better than nothing, and really, I thought they were quite good.

Parings: RW/HG, HP/GW, JP/LE, and RL/NT

Warnings: violence, AU, fluff, mentions of child abuse…

Chapter 3

Harry sat on the edge of Remus's bed gazing at the scarred face. It was then that he began to contemplate the reason that Remus was so very understanding of how he had acted when he had first collected Harry. Moony had hugged him comfortingly when he had nightmares about the cruel treatment and reassured him that he wasn't in trouble that time when he hadn't gotten up to make breakfast like he was accustomed to doing. He knew when to stay away when Harry was to distraught to be comforted and he had known exactly what to say to soothe the child. Harry had seen the knowing yet sad looks that had crossed Remus's face when he looked at him. He didn't understand it when he was little, but now...now he was starting to get suspicious. Why had Moony known so much? Maybe because he had experienced the abuse Padfoot went threw when he was a teen? Harry had seen the faint scars on his godfather's back one night when Sirius had gone down to the kitchen for a glass of water and Harry was sitting at the table with a cup of tea. He thought it had been a trick of the light but now...now he wasn't so sure. Then he remembered the events of that day and how Remus's father had been so adamant that he wasn't related to his son at all...And Harry remembered the knife. And the blood. Was it possible that...? No. No, it isn't...But why? his consions asked him. Your uncle abused you...what's the difference between you and Remus? Harry didn't know what to say to that one.

Well, what ever it is I'm knackered, Harry thought to himself. He stood and went to his room to get ready for bed, still contemplating this new mystery.

*.**...*.**...*.**...

Harry awoke to the sun shining into his eyes. He got up and performed his usual morning rituals. Then he went into the kitchen and made himself a quick breakfast of toast and cereal. After he had cleaned and put the dishes away, he quickly walked into Remus's room. Remus was still in the coma-Harry had expected that. What he didn't expect was to catch the slightest glint of gray on the floor under the bed. He knelt down to peer closer, lighting his wand. He saw the smallest part of the wooden floorboards sticking up from the floor. That was normal for the old house that they inhabited-what was unusual was the light of his wand catching the source of the gray color-Harry could barely see it-it was a pensieve. Harry cautiously lifted the floorboard and looked down into the space under it. Yes, it was a pensieve...full to the brim with memories. Whose was it? he wondered. It wouldn't hurt to take a small peak... he looked around the stone basin for a name-anything to show who it belonged to. Nothing. So Harry plunged his face into the mass of swirling memories...

*.**...*.**...*.**...

He landed in a small room. It was almost the size of his cupboard, Harry thought. A familiar looking, short, rather skinny, brown-haired, brown-eyed boy was rocking back and forth on a thread-bare bed that was under the windowsill. He looked no younger than five years old. Harry stepped closer and could finally hear what he was murmuring as tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Why? Daddy and Mummy are mad at me again. I always try to be good but they keep hitting me..." Harry gasped disbelievingly. This boy looked almost exactly like Remus Lupin with the exceptions that this little boy was definitely younger than the one that Harry was used to seeing. Harry was aghast to see all the welts and bruises that littered the sickly pale skin of this little boy. Rage blossomed in his chest; it was obvious that Remus Lupin was being abused. And by his parents, no less. In Harry's opinion, being hit and thrown around by your Ant and Uncle was different than being hurt by your own parents; weren't they there to love and take care of their children? Apparently not in Remus's case.

Just then, the door of the small room burst open and a very large woman squeezed into the room. Remus immediately wiped the tears from his face and sat up straight.

"What are you doing just sitting there doing nothing you useless werewolf?" she screamed at the small child. "Get up and go clean the kitchen! It's a mess!"

"Yes, Ma'am." Remus replied shakily. He stood up and nearly fell back onto the bed; Harry saw that he looked very pale and sick.

"Go!" The woman screeched, striding over and kicking the poor child in the stomach. Harry could almost pulverize her for hurting the only adult that had ever cared for him except for Sirius and the Weasleys; even if this was the child version of Remus, he knew that no one deserved to be treated like that. It was then and there that he decided to do something about Remus's childhood. The man had helped Harry after all, and Harry thought he had to pay him back for that somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction-I'd be contemplating an eighth book ;). But I suppose seven books are better than nothing, and really, I thought they were quite good.

Parings: RW/HG, HP/GW, JP/LE, and RL/NT

Warnings: violence, AU, fluff, mentions of child abuse…

Chapter 4

Harry came out of the pensieve with a thump onto the hardwood floor, seething at the treatment of his godfather. He wondered how Remus had still come out as a kind and gentle man if he was treated so brutally when he was a child. 'Well, he'll be treated way better than that if I have anything to do with it.' Harry thought bitterly. But first, he had to figure out a way to help his godfather. And for this kind of thinking and strategizing, he needed his two best friends. Harry took one last look at the sleeping man and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He through some floo powder into the already blazing fireplace, stuck his head and called,

"Weasley Residence!" As the slightly disconcerting sensation of his head spinning overwhelmed him, Harry thought that he should also ask his fiancé, Ginny Weasley for help too. She was very smart and he could really use allot of help if he wanted to give Remus a better childhood. He still had no idea how he was going to go about with that. Finally, his head stopped spinning and he was looking into Ron and Hermione's living room.

"Ron? Hermione? Are you home?" He called into the silent house. The two had gotten married about a year after the war.

"Harry? Is that you, mate?" Ron's voice came from the kitchen. "Come on threw."

Harry pulled the rest of himself out of the fireplace and walked threw the slightly messy living room into the Weasley's kitchen. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the kitchen table, looking threw photo albums.

"Harry!" Hermione jumped out of her chair and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" She took a good look at him. "You don't look so good. Is everything ok?"

Ron looked up and surveyed his best friend.

"You really don't look good." Harry rolled his eyes good-naturedly at their fussing.

"I'm fine. Remus was hurt yesterday though."

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed. She was very fond of the man. "Is he alright?"

"Madam Pomfrey said he'll be fine. I'll explain later. I need to talk to you guys anyways. Do you know where Ginny is? She should be here too."

"She's in our bathroom." Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione had this dress that she HAD to try on so she came over."

Harry smiled. "Oooooh! And I can see what she looks like when she comes out!"

Ron rolled his eyes again in mock annoyance. "Oi! That's my little sister you're talking about there!"

Harry smirked. "Get used to it, mate."

Just then, Ginny walked into the kitchen.

"So how do I look, Hermione?" She obviously hadn't seen Harry yet.

"You look lovely, my lady." Harry bowed gallantly.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed, jumping into his arms and treating him to a long kiss. Harry responded in kind.

Ron gagged and mimed throwing up. Hermione smacked him on the arm with a dishtowel. Finally Harry and Ginny came up for air and they pulled away from each other.

"So why are you here, Harry?" Ginny asked curiously.

Harry turned serious. "I didn't interrupt you in anything, did I?"

"Not at all," Hermione replied. "we were just looking threw our old pictures."

Harry smiled.

"Old memories?"

Hermione grinned back.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Well-"

"Wait, why don't you sit down?" Hermione interrupted him. "This sounds like a long story. Oh and Ginny, you look lovely in that dress. You can keep it on for now if you want."

Ginny agreed and her and Harry sat down across from Ron and Hermione.

"Ok. So, I'll start off with what happened yesterday. I was looking for Moony, you know, because I hadn't seen him during breakfast and I was worried-"

"That's right! It was the full moon the day before yesterday, wasn't it?" Hermione interrupted.

"'Mione, please-"

"Right, sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt-"

"ANYWAYS...I was looking for him, right, and I finally remembered to look in Sirius's room. So I opened the door and I saw this bloke standing over him with a knife and there was blood everywhere and..." Harry broke off, remembering the horrific details of that night.

Ginny gave him a sympathetic look. Ron and Hermione looked horrified."

"Right. Sorry. So I opened the door and...Yeah. I panicked, and the man said his name was 'Patrick Lupin'-Moony's father! I nearly killed him-I couldn't believe it-He said that Remus was no son of his since he was a werewolf-I stunned him, tried my best to heal Moony up and went to call Pomfrey and Kingsley. He took me in for details then when I came home I went straight to bed. But before I did-remember the Dursleys?-I started to ask myself about why Moony was so understanding about my situation with them. That's when I decided to go to bed. When I got up the next morning, I went to go check on him after breakfast-and I saw this pensieve under the floorboards that were under his bed. I didn't know whose it was and you know me, always curious-so I went in and...I saw Remus getting yelled at and beaten by his parents. His own parents! So-"

"Wait, wait-Let me get this straight. You saw his own parents hitting him?" Ginny gasped.

"More like kicking him but yeah..."

The other three looked aghast; they, like Harry, thought that parents were supposed to love and take care of their children and not one of them could imagine any of their parents hitting them-yell at them, sure, but never hit them.

"Go on," Ron mumbled shakily.

"So I was thinking...Moony helped me so much...there had to be a way to help him or something...maybe give him a better childhood?" He looked hopefully at Hermione.

"I'll have to check, but there has to be a way..." She jumped up, eager for a new task. Ron and Harry knew that she was off to look threw the large library that was located in the house.

"I'll help her look," Ginny said. "Actually, why don't you boys come along?" she looked sternly at Ron and Harry. Grumbling good-naturedly, they followed Ginny and Hermione threw the living room into a vast room filled with shelves from top to bottom with books.

"The closest strategy I can think of was if we went back in time," Ron said out loud looking contemplative.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "I was thinking of that too-Wait, what do you mean WE?" He asked sharply.

"Well of course we're coming with you if you do go back," Hermione replied.

"Well..."

"Harry James Potter! Don't think for one second that you're leaving with out us!" Ginny screeched, glaring fiercely at her fiancé.

"No, no. Of course not..." Harry blushed.

"Wait," Hermione frowned. "One of the biggest rules of time travel is that you CAN'T change anything in the past!" She looked irritated that such a rule existed. "There has to be another way though..." She walked over to a shelf that was clearly marked 'TIME TRAVEL'. The others followed.

"What about going into an alternate universe?" Ginny asked, flipping threw a book in titled 'Different time adventures'

"This author is famous for being the only person that had ever gone into one of those and was able to return." she informed them.

"Can I see that book?" Hermione requested, holding out her hand. Ginny gave her the book and Hermione flipped threw the pages. Her face lit up.

"Yes, Harry! I think it's possible! The incantation is right here and it says that if you choose to come back to your original universe, you'll come back at the same time that you left!"

"But how do you know what alternate universe you'll end up in? We could end up somewhere where his parents are complete angels-" Ron was cut off.

"There's a drawback to using this incantation," Hermione seemed to be floating with excitement. "But it's good for us. It takes us somewhere that is almost exactly the same as our universe with only one or two small changes that wouldn't make a huge difference. This universe would still be the same as the one we come from-which is here! So his parents are still going to be jerks..."

"Alright!" Harry exclaimed jumping up and down, hugging Hermione. Eventually Ron and Ginny joined in too, resulting in a huge group hug.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Ron asked once they had all calmed down a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction-I'd be contemplating an eighth book ;). But I suppose seven books are better than nothing, and really, I thought they were quite good.

Parings: RW/HG, HP/GW, JP/LE, and RL/NT

Warnings: violence, AU, fluff, mentions of child abuse, OOC…

Chapter 5

As Harry flooed back into Number 12, he contemplated the consequences of going into an alternate universe. First of all, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry himself would be missing their families and guardians. Of course they'd be able to come back when their time was over, but that would be in years and Harry was sure that Ginny and Ron would miss their brothers. 'And we're probably going to have to disguise ourselves,' Harry mused as he absent mindedly walked into Remus's room. He sat on the bed, just watching Remus sleep while he thought.

'And we're probably going to have to bring all our money...And if Gin and I are about to be married, I suppose that we should do that before we leave...' This was harder than he thought. 'Aren't we going to be much older when we come back? I think I should ask Hermione about that...' Then he thought of something. 'This won't help OUR Remus John Lupin! He'll still have the same memories and nothing will have changed!' He put his head in his hands. His thoughts were interrupted when Ron, Hermione and Ginny suddenly walked into the room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked, startled.

"Sorry to pop in on you like this," Hermione apologized. "But I was doing some research on this author that wrote the book that we were all just looking at and apparently, when he came back, he only had about two months alive, then he died-"

"-Which is what I don't get. Why? She wouldn't explain until we got here!" Ron said agitatedly.

"I'd explain if you would just shut up and let me talk!" Hermione snapped.

"Well why couldn't you have just-"

Harry rolled his eyes at Ginny as if saying 'Typical Ron and Hermione-Always fighting.' Ginny calmly walked over to Ron and kicked him in the shins.

"-ow! What was that for, Gin?"

"Shut up so Hermione can explain," Ginny replied with the air of someone talking to a kindergartener.

Ron crossed his arms across his chest with a grumble but nevertheless let his wife explain.

"-As I was saying...He died because he spent so much time in the other universe. Time runs differently in every universe, and that and the power that it took to go back and forth drained his life force."

A look of comprehension crossed Ron's face as he finally got what Hermione was saying.

"And plus, I think I found something that would be much more affective. Harry, I don't think this first one would've helped Moony at all."

Harry nodded. "I was just thinking the same thing when you walked in."

"Well, right after you left, I found a very rare book that said if you went back in time and changed something-even if it was the smallest thing-it would create an alternate universe. That is the reason that people say that changing the past isn't allowed-because people would simply vanish into an alternate universe. That's how they were created in the first place," Hermione explained.

"So she's suggesting that we do that instead," continued Ginny.

"But what about your families?" Harry asked, concerned. "Won't you miss them?"

"I found a spell that will transport us from universe to universe. Time is different in every one," Hermione began again. "And if we create one ourselves, apparently no time will pass here-so we can be gone as long as we want-but the final time we come back has to be before we turn one hundred and ten in that universe. **Because if we try to switch threw universes after that age, it will kill us because we'd be near too old to be AU traveling." They all knew that wizards could live for a very long time-the oldest wizard had been a hundred and fifty-and in the wizarding world, any age after a hundred and 25 was considered old.**

**Hermione continued. "But when we come back, we'll return to our current age-we'll have the memories and experiences but we'll look the same."**

"But this Remus won't have the memories and experiences..." Harry turned to Hermione.

"Don't worry. I got that all worked out." she replied. "You see, when people go into alternate universes, the memories of each counterpart of that person is stored in their minds-you can only access the memories and feelings with legilimency. So if there was another Harry in another universe-which I'm sure there are many-I could go looking through your mind, find a box of memories from one of the Harrys' from one of the universes and you'd have all the memories and feelings that that Harry had at the time of those memories."

Harry sat there, trying to make sense of the information that he had just received.

"Ok," Ron finally broke the silence, looking a bit confused. "I think I got it. So basically when we come back from our travel we'll be the same age as we are now? And it'll be the same time we left?" He looked to Hermione for confirmation, completely disregarding what she had just told Harry.

"Yes. That's right." She nodded.

"Oh...bloody hell..." Harry swore.

"What?" Hermione asked, turning to him.

"What if you or Ginny had a baby? Will they be from like 1965 or something but be from the future at the same time because we are? Or..." He looked very confused.

Hermione looked contemplative.

"You have a point there...I suppose they'll be from both...We'll have to explain that to them when they get older or something. And we'll also have to tell our family-What would Mum Weasley and everyone say if we turned up now with a kid?"

Ron waggled his eyebrows.

"So, when do you want children? We can get started as soon as you like..." He said flirtatiously, earning himself a smack on the back of his head from his wife.

"Shut up, Ronald." But she could not repress a smile. "So Harry, what do you think?"

Even after all they had been threw together, Harry still couldn't help but be surprised that they would all be so loyal and go with him to the past and into an alternate universe, no less. He felt a rush of love and affection towards his friends.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?" He asked, wanting to make sure.

"Of course! Ask that one more time and I'll stick this quill-" Hermione pulled a quill out of her pocket- "up your-"

"Alright, alright. I just wanted to make sure..." Harry said with a grin. "I'm up for it. When do you guys want to leave?" He turned to Ginny. "Do you wanna go after we get married, Gin?"

She nodded with a grin.

"Alright," Hermione smiled. "You guys are getting married on the first, so why don't we leave on the..." She looked at Ron. "When do you think, Ron?"

Ron thought for a moment then finally replied, "How about on the 15th? That'll give you two time for your honeymoon." He winked at them.

"It's settled, then. We leave on September 15th. Now I just need to find the incantation that will bring us back to the past...I know I marked it..." Hermione trailed off, mumbling to herself.

"Oh, what date are we going back to?" It was surprisingly Ron who asked this question.

"How 'bout we give little Remy a birthday present?" Ginny smiled.

Harry grinned back.

Hermione stopped mumbling to herself and said, "Alright. His birthday is March tenth. So here's the plan: Harry and Gin get married on the first and go on your honeymoon until..."

"The thirteenth," Harry interjected. "That gives us two days to prepare and explain everything to everyone-unless you guys want to do it when we come back?" He turned to his friends.

They shook their heads.

"That's fine with us," Ron replied with a smile.

"Ok. So what do we need to bring with us? We need...money...we'll definitely need that..." Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill and began to write.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction-I'd be contemplating an eighth book ;). But I suppose seven books are better than nothing, and really, I thought they were quite good.

Parings: RW/HG, HP/GW, JP/LE, and RL/NT

Warnings: violence, AU, fluff, mentions of child abuse…

Chapter 6

The next couple of days before Harry and Ginny got married were relatively busy, for the couple-to-be anyway. They were frantically running around, sending last-minute invitations and buying things that they had nearly forgotten to get.

Finally, the big day came. Ron was to be Harry's best man and Hermione was to be Ginny's made of honor. The marriage would be taking place at The Burrow (Mum Weasley, as they had taken to call her, had insisted. And since Harry and Ginny couldn't think of anywhere better to have it, they agreed).

As Harry got ready in Bill's old room and Ginny in her own, they were both so nervous that Ron had to repeatedly tell Harry to "Stay still or else I'll put you in a body-bind!" Finally Ron couldn't stand Harry's fidgeting and snapped, "Patrificus Totalus!" much to the amusement of Mr. Weasley and the rest of the Weasley men.

Down a couple of floors in Ginny's room, almost the same exact events were playing out, with the exception that Mrs. Weasley and Hermione finally got Ginny to stay still.

"Ginny, if you don't stay in one spot for more than half an hour, you won't be ready in time for the wedding," her mother informed her. "So if you don't want to be ready soon, that's fine. But remember, it's your own wedding-"

"Ok. Ok! I'll try to stay still!" Ginny said, exasperated.

Hermione smiled and proceeded to fix Ginny's hair.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley as your wife? To love and cherish, threw rich and poor, threw good times and bad, and threw sickness and health?"

"I do." Harry was transfixed by the angel that stood before him. Her dress was pure white, flowing behind her gracefully. Her lips looked like rubies, and her long hair glowed bright red and fanned out around her like a halo.

Harry was brought out of his trance by the words,

"You may kiss the bride."

He leaned forward and, as their lips met, fireworks went off in his head. They stood there for what felt like forever, glued together by their love for each other. And then they were broken apart as Ron, Hermione, and the rest of their family converged upon them, hugging and kissing and in Mrs. Weasley's case, crying with joy

After the wedding, Harry and Ginny set off for their honeymoon in Hawaii. They spent allot of their time sightseeing and spending time together. They bought little trinkets for souvenirs, and tried the many types of different foods. And they even learned how to surf! Ginny and Harry fell into the water a couple of times, but they new how to swim and were not hurt.

"Ginny! Harry!" Hermione squealed upon their return. "Wow! You look great!" The two of them had acquired a tan while they were in Hawaii.

"Thanks!" the couple replied and gave Hermione a hug.

"So what did you see there?" Hermione wanted to know. "Did you see anything important? Like the-"

"'Mione, please..." Ginny said half teasing.

"Ok...Ok." Hermione grumbled good-naturedly.

"How's the planning for the trip going?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Great! Ron and I weren't sure if we missed anything else we should bring, so we decided to wait for you two to come home. Plus we have to tell Mum Weasley about our trip." She smiled and exclaimed, "I'm so excited!"

"Me too!" A voice replied from the doorway.

"Ron!" Harry and Ginny hurried over to the red-head and gave him a hug.

"Wow! You guys look great!"

Harry laughed. "That's almost exactly what Hermione said."

"Really?" Ron chuckled. "Well, great minds think alike eh?"

Hermione rolled her eyes playfully.

"Why don't we leave them to themselves for a couple of minutes while we go unpack?" Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Alright." Harry turned to the couple and let them know that they were heading to Number 12 to unpack. Ron gave them both a wink and turned back to his wife.

After the Potters had finished unpacking and doing other unmentionable things, they wandered around Number 12 together looking for things that they would need for the trip.

Finally, when they had packed nearly 10 bags of personal items and little nick-knacks, they flooed back to Ron and Hermione's house.

"There you are! We were just going to come and get you two. We figured that now is the best time to tell Mum Weasley about what we're about to do." Hermione said as they stepped out of the fireplace.

The other three groaned. This would not be easy.

"Sit down, dears." Molly welcomed her four children with tea and biscuits. "So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" she asked as they all got settled.

Harry took a deep breath and began.

"Mum, you know how Remus has been taking care of me for all these years?"

Molly nodded as Harry continued.

"Well, several days ago, Remus's father got into Number 12 and harmed Remus. He acted as if he didn't care about what he was doing; like he didn't care about his own son. Now I had been wondering how Remus was so…understanding about my life with the Dursleys; how he almost always knew what to do when I first started living with him. Well, that night I found out. I found a pensieve under the floor boards. I was curious-"his three friends smirked but Harry just ignored them and went on-"so I went in to see whose it was and what it was doing there. I found memories of Remus getting beaten and punished." Harry had to stop there because the memories of how his father figure had been treated overwhelmed him. Hermione continued; a glint of anger glittered in her eyes for what the kind man had gone threw in his childhood.

"Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I have decided that we are going to help Remus no matter what; and this includes time travel."

Molly gasped. "But that's illegal! What if you get caught? And what happens if you get hurt or kidnapped or…"

"Mum, we'll be fine." Ron assured his mother. "If it helps, we'll be back on the exact time that we leave. So you won't have to wait to talk to us about what happens. We'll miss you though." He smiled.

The elderly woman let out a sob and threw herself at her children. "I'm so proud of what you're doing. Make sure that man is happy. Merlin knows he needs it. And be careful!" She pulled back and gave them a stern glare. "I don't want you to come back with missing limbs, do you hear me?"

The four of them nodded numbly. They were shocked that Molly hadn't protested their leaving.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much," the woman cried. "Don't do anything too drastic. And bring me back some grandchildren." She winked at Ron and Harry, who blushed. She hugged them once again. "I love you. Be safe." She whispered.

"Love you too, Mum." They smiled and left the Burrow for who knows how long; for them anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction-I'd be contemplating an eighth book ;). But I suppose seven books are better than nothing, and really, I thought they were quite good.

Parings: RW/HG, HP/GW, JP/LE, and RL/NT

Warnings: violence, AU, fluff, mentions of child abuse…

Chapter 7

The last two days before their departure passed rather quickly. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny spent their time packing and re-packing everything "just to make sure we don't forget anything." Hermione explained for what felt like the hundredth time to Ron and Harry when they asked "why" yet again. Harry and Ginny spent a lot of their time together exploring what it was like being a married couple. They both thought it was basically the same as being boyfriend and girlfriend. There was just a different atmosphere to everything.

**…*..**…*..**…*..

At last, the day came when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny would depart to March 10, 1960. Needless to say, they were all very excited. Harry peeked into Remus's room where the comatose man lay one last time and hoped that he and his friends would make a difference in Remus's childhood. He smiled and shut the door gently as he heard Hermione's slightly impatient voice calling, "Harry! Come on! We're waiting!"

Harry swiftly ran down the stairs, eager to start the new adventure.

**…*..**…*..**…*..

Harry, Ron and Ginny stood in a circle, linking hands with Hermione in the middle. She had her wand extended, pointing at each of them as she spun. In an expressionless voice, she incanted:

"Transporto Harry James Potter Ginevra Molly Weasley-Potter Ronald Billius Weasley quod Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley tergum in vicis ut 10 Proficiscor 1960 ut locus of Remus John Lupin. Nos voveo in nostrum veneficus ut is est pro bonus intentions ut nos vado!"

With the last words, she jabbed her wand at each member of the circle and then at herself. With a boom and a brilliant flash of white light, the quartet was gone.

**…*..**…*..**…*..

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny appeared in a small, cramped room right in front of a small cowering figure who everyone identified as Remus Lupin. The boy in question had an expression of fright and panic on his small, bruised face.

"Blimey! It's so small in here!" were the first words out of Ron's mouth as he landed clumsily, nearly knocking Ginny over.

"Ron!" Hermione said reproachfully. "I think he's scared."

Indeed, the frightened child had been curled up even smaller into a tight ball.

"Wh-who are you?" A tiny voice asked.

The quartet looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Finally Harry stepped forward and knelt down next to the filthy mattress where Remus lay.

"Hi," he said gently. I'm Harry, that's Ginny, Ron and Hermione." He pointed to each person in turn.

"Wh-what do you want from me? I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" He burst into sobs, protecting his head with his arms.

The girls nearly began to cry. You could tell that Ron and Harry wanted to start balling by the look on their faces as well.

Hermione knelt next to Harry and soothingly said to the frightened child "We won't hurt you. In fact we're here because we want to take you with us, away from here. Would you like to come with us?"

Amber eyes peeked out from between the arms that still protected his face.

"You want m-me to go with you? But I'm just-just a u-useless a-animal. Wh-why would you want m-me?" Tears ran down his face, but they could all see that there was a glimmer of hope in those eyes. But they also saw that he knew he would be rejected instantly after these words.

Ron looked murderous. They all did. Who ever told this child that he was useless and an animal would pay.

Harry turned back to the small child.

"We do want you," he said softly. "We'll take good care of you. We promise. You're not an animal, and you're not useless."

The child sat up warily, but still looked disbelieving. He stood up but winced, falling back onto the bed.

"What's wrong?" all four of them asked, alarmed.

"Dizzy," the child mumbled. "hurts." He began to shake.

"Oh," Hermione said as tears began to well up in her eyes. She pulled out her wand and waved it over the child for a diagnostic charm.

She looked furious after the results appeared.

"Multiple broken bones, bruises, cuts and on top of that he's gotten the flu! Oh, those...things are going to get it!"

"Hermione! Calm down!" Ron said, alarmed. Remus had turned even paler and was shrinking away from the angry woman.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you..."

"Harry," Ginny said softly. "Why don't you and Ron take Remus while Hermione and I find somewhere to stay? Maybe you should take him to a healer..."

Harry nodded and gently scooped the shivering boy into his arms. He stood.

"Should we just apperate out or confront...them?" he asked.

"Just go," Hermione suggested. "We can deal with them later." Harry nodded, but before they could so much as move another step, the door flew open and in stepped in Mr. and Mrs. Lupin.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction-I'd be contemplating an eighth book ;). But I suppose seven books are better than nothing, and really, I thought they were quite good.

Parings: RW/HG, HP/GW, JP/LE, and RL/NT

Warnings: violence, AU, fluff, mentions of child abuse…

Chapter 8

Everyone froze. Then slowly fury spread over Patrick and Marissa Lupin's face.

"What are you doing with our son? Get out of our house! We'll call the aurors! Out!" The large woman screeched as the man advanced towards them. The small boy in Harry's arms tried to jump down and hide, but Harry pulled him closer to his chest. He glared at the two abusive parents and growled, low and menacing,

"This is not your child. He was never your child. Anyone who abuses an innocent person does not deserve children. Just because he is different than you is not a reason to treat him as if he were lower than dirt. In a way, I'm glad he isn't like you disgusting creatures."

The parents looked mad enough to spit.

"Put. Him. Down. Leave this house! If you don't leave right now we'll-" Exactly what they would do was lost as Ron stepped forward and pressed his wand into the flabby skin of Marissas neck.

"Shut up. Just shut up right now. We can have you arrested for child abuse. What you did is illegal and down right wrong."

But the two adults could care less if what they had done was wrong and illegal. Patrick took another step towards Harry who was holding a trembling Remus.

"What we did is not considered child abuse because that-thing-" he pointed to Remus- "Is not a child. He is a piece of filth that deserves to be put down."

Harry saw red. But before he could act, a red jet of light rushed passed his left ear and struck the man directly in the chest. He collapsed into a full Body-Bind at Harry's feet. Marissa shrieked in anger and lunged towards Hermione, who had cast the spell.

"Obliviate!" Ginny yelled striking the woman in the chest. She proceeded to hit the man at Harry's feet with the memory charm as well.

"Now let's get out of here." Hermione said, kicking Marissa in the ribs.

"Wait," Harry started. "We should check if there's anything that we should take with us." He turned to the little boy in his arms. "Is there anything in the house that you'd like us to take before we leave?"

Large eyes stared up at him and the little boy sniffled.

"No," he said timidly. "They burned it all when I couldn't paint the top of the house because I'm too short." He turned away in shame. "You don't have to take me-I can't ever do anything right. I'm just a waste of space." He stated sadly.

"Oh Remy. You're not a waste of space and you can do many things right," Hermione said gently to the small child. Ginny and Ron could be seen glaring down at the creatures that made the little boy think that he was nothing. You could clearly see the Weasley temper boiling up inside them.

"Guys," Harry said. "I think we should leave now." He saw Patrick starting to stir.

"All right, Harry. Let's go to Gringutts first to make an account and then you boys go to the real estate store to try and find a suitable house for all five of us. Ginny and I will go clotheing and furniture shopping." Hermione said as if she had had this all planned out for days

"Ok. Where should we meet up?" Ron asked.

"Um...how about we meet in the Leaky Cauldron at"-she checked her watch-"five PM? That should give us enough time as it's nearly 1:30."

"Ok then, let's go." Harry said with a grin.

They all apparated to Gringutts bank and noted that it didn't look all that different from back in their time-there were a number of different goblins and lack of reconstructing going on do to the war, but there was the same old warning poem on the doors and people bustling in and out of the bank as usual.

The four adults and one child stepped up to a goblin who was looking bored scanning a large ledger in front of him.

"Excuse me," Ginny said politely. The goblin looked up.

"Yes? How can I help you?" He said in a monotone voice.

"We'd like to set up a new vault here," Ginny said. The goblin pulled out a form and began to fill it out.

"Last name?" He asked.

They all looked at each other-they hadn't decided on a last name they could all use. If they called themselves 'Potter-Weasley' or 'Weasley-Potter, people would begin to get suspicious as there were already well-known families with the last name of the former and ladder.

"How about Granger?" Hermione whispered to the other three. She was a muggleborn, so they could use her previously last name and no one would be suspicious. The Grangers didn't even know the wizarding world existed yet.

"Alright," they all agreed. The goblin was starting to grow impatient.

"Granger," Ginny told him.

They were all required to prick their thumbs and drop some blood onto a piece of parchment which promptly disappeared. A key appeared in its place and the goblin handed it to Ginny.

"Do you wish to make a deposit?" the goblin asked them, not looking as bored as he had before.

Ginny pulled out the money that they had decided to leave in the bank-the rest would be used to buy housing, equipment, and food. It was all in a bag that had lightening and internal expanding charms.

The goblin accepted the money and waved his fingers over it. It disappeared, presumably to their new vault.

"Do you require any more assistance?" the goblin asked.

"No, thank you. We're all set," Ginny replied.

"You know," Harry said as he and Ron walked towards the store with the sign Leleka's Real Estate with Remus still in his arms, "It just suddenly hit me that—"

Ron didn't get to find out what Harry was about to say because a small body collided with his legs at that precise moment. Startled, Harry looked down and was about to draw his wand when he froze. A small boy with messy jet black hair and hazel eyes was looking up at him apologetically.

"James!" A woman called. A tall, slender woman with kind bright green eyes ran up to the boy and knelt down to face who was presumably her son. "Are you alright?" She suddenly turned to Harry. "I'm so sorry-he wasn't looking where he was going." Harry didn't reply; he was still standing there in shock. Here, right in front of him, stood his grandmother and father.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction-I'd be contemplating an eighth book ;). But I suppose seven books are better than nothing, and really, I thought they were quite good.

Parings: RW/HG, HP/GW, JP/LE, and RL/NT

Warnings: violence, AU, fluff, mentions of child abuse…

Chapter 9

"Harry, you ok mate?" Ron walked back to where Harry stood, still in shock. "What happened?" Ron stopped in his tracks, looking down at the little boy.

Harry shook himself out of his stupor and turned to the woman.

"It's alright," he said trying to act like he didn't know them. "Are you ok?" he asked James.

The little boy grinned up at him. "Yeah. I'm ok."

Remus stirred in Harry's arms and he looked down at him and smiled. Remus smiled tentatively back, unsure of what was going on and what would happen. He still felt nervous about these people; he had seen the way they had treated his parents and he knew they could do the same to him when and if they felt like it. Which they probably would. They'd get sick of him and how he couldn't do anything right; how he couldn't clean up after himself and others and he was so whiny and needy. A tear welled up in his eyes and he quickly turned his face away from the man holding him. Even though he had seen with his own eyes what they could do and how they could punish others, they had been kind to him. They had been the very first to talk to him; ask him if he needed anything and touched him without conflicting pain in his already bruised body. He saw the redheaded man standing there smiling at him and he looked down.

He began to pay attention to the conversation around him; maybe if he listened he would find out how Harry would deal with the boy bumping into him. If he got angry, it was a sign that these people-or just Harry-got mad very easily and he had to be very careful of what he did. His parents would be mad, he thought. They'd be furious if I had bumped into a stranger and they would've locked me in my room. After my beating, of course. Then they wouldn't give me food for a couple of days. Maybe these people would be more forgiving when he made mistakes? He doubted it. All of the adults he'd met before were very mean and hurt him. And his parents had just stood by and watched, and sometimes even joined in. He shuddered at one particular memory; he had been caught, covered in mud and bugs, trying to slip into the bathroom for a quick shower without being discovered. (Normally, he had to use the hose to clean himself up as his parents thought he didn't deserve to use the shower like a human being since he was an 'animal'.) But on that day it had been freezing cold and he had thought he'd die if he had to hose himself down in the middle of winter. So he tried to sneak into the bathroom. But of course, he had been caught. Just like he had been all those other times when he wanted to take care of himself instead of his parents; always doing what they told him to do. It was always something for them, he realized. They always asked him to get something for them, or clean something of theirs, or leave the room because they couldn't stand looking at him. It was never for him. Needless to say, his punishment that day was more than enough to keep him out of the bathroom. He was always supposed to use the hose.

He shook himself out of his memories and listened.

"…Oh don't worry about it. I'm fine and it appears he is too." Harry smiled down at James. "I'm Harry, by the way. And this is my friend Ron."

"Elaine Potter," she shook their hands in turn. "And this is my son James." She smiled.

They smiled at him.

"Well I better go," Elaine said as James tugged on her hand. "This one wants to go to Quality Quidditch."

"Have fun," Harry said as they walked away. Ron waved and James turned and grinned at them. Once they were out of hearing range, Ron asked

"Was that your grandmother and dad or was I hallucinating?" Ron murmured as they began walking again.

"No, it was them. Don't worry; you're not going crazy yet." Harry grinned. "Oh wait, I forgot. You're already completely mad."

"Oi!" Ron laughed and shoved Harry lightly. "If I'm mad then what does that make you?"

"I dunno, you tell me." Harry said good-naturedly.

Remus was very confused.

In the end, Harry and Ron had settled on a house with five rooms: one for each couple, one for Remus and two guestrooms. Though why they would need two guestrooms, Harry had no clue. It was small, but big enough to insure they lived comfortably. It even had a Quidditch pitch! (They had made sure of that.) Ron had sent a message to the girls and they had come over to see the house before they bought it. Hermione rolled her eyes at the Quidditch pitch playfully, but then Ron had nudged her and pointed out the library on the photo. Hermione grinned as soon as she saw it.

"So do you want us to go set up some of the furniture and stuff while you guys go finish what ever you're shopping for?" Harry asked Ginny as Hermione and Ron playfully bickered over what was more important-Quidditch or reading.

"Sure. Do you want us to take him?" she tilted her head towards Remus, who had fallen asleep in Harry's arms again.

Harry thought for a while and finally said, "Nah. He's pretty tired so I think when we get back, I'll put him to bed. Should I just transfigure pajamas for him or should we just quickly buy some?"

"Way ahead of ya, buddy." Ginny smiled as she pulled a small plastic bag out of her pocket. "Hermione and I were passing a store with a whole bunch of adorable pajamas and sleepwear so we just went in and bought some. If it doesn't fit him you can just adjust it, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks Ginny! This'll make everything easier," Harry replied, giving his wife a sideways hug.

Ginny laughed.

"No problem. Now Hermione and I should finish our shopping and you guys should go put him to bed," she indicated to Remus, whose eyelids were beginning to flutter. Harry figured it was because of the noisy teenagers a couple of yards away. They stood in a circle, laughing raucously at something in the middle. Hermione glared at them as she walked over to Harry and Ginny.

"You ready to go, Gin?" she asked.

"Yeah. Harry's gonna take Remus with them when they go to check the house out so he can get some proper sleep."

"Alright. We'll be there in a couple of hours. What do you guys want for dinner?"

The three of them shrugged.

"Anything is fine with me." They all said.

Hermione suddenly grinned.

"How about pizza?"

"Sure!" Harry agreed enthusiastically. He hadn't had pizza in a long time.

"What's pizza?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"Muggle food. You'll love it!" Hermione said excitedly.

"If you say so," Ron said.

Hermione turned to Harry. "What should I get for toppings? Just regular pepperoni?"

"Yeah, keep it simple for now." He agreed.

"Alright. We'll be back later on," Hermione said as they handed all the shrunken furniture to the boys.

"You know where to apparate to?" Ron asked.

"Yup. We got it." Ginny replied.

The girls went to complete the shopping. Ron and Harry apparated to the house so they could start setting up the furniture. The first thing they set up was Remus's bed. The sheets and pillows had already been bought, so they put Remus down for a quick nap.

Harry lifted the boy onto the bed and asked him, "Are you alright?"

Remus blinked up at him and said in a small voice, "I-I need to go to the loo." He bit his lip. 'Oh, I shouldn't have said that. He's not going to like that-I'm not supposed to complain or…' He braced himself and waited for one of the men to strike him.

Ron pretended not to notice, but Harry didn't. He looked pained for a second. 'We're going to have a hard time convincing him that we're not going to hurt him.' He thought sadly.

"Hang on; let me check if it's ok to use it." Ron walked out of the room and was back in a matter of seconds.

"It's alright; just a bit dusty. I'm not sure if the water's running yet, so when you're finished we'll check."

Remus looked shocked; they didn't hit him! Or even yell at him! The man-was his name really Ron?-had just gone to check if the loo was able to use-for him!-and he wasn't in trouble! He looked at Harry to make sure it was ok.

"C'mon," Harry said kindly. "When you're done you can catch a bit of sleep." He frowned, remembering that the child had been ill when they first met him.

Remus stood shakily up and nearly toppled over; his head spun and his vision blurred. Why was he so dizzy? Ron quickly reached out to steady him but Remus, thinking he was going to hurt him, flinched away.

"Whoa, it's alright," Harry said and gently pushed him back onto the bed. The two men looked very concerned. Remus bit his lip again.

Harry gestured to Ron and the two of them stepped outside.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked immediately.

"He's sick," Harry replied. "I can't believe I didn't remember…He didn't say anything…He was when we first got here, remember?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a second and replied, "Yeah, I remember. Shall I go out and get him a potion or something?"

"Yeah, but we need to find out what's wrong with him first and I know that will take a bit of time. He thinks that if he so much as complains, he'll get punished."

Ron gritted his teeth. "Those monsters…" he trailed off, thinking of the many punishments they could inflict upon the older Lupins.

"Alright, let's go see if we can get him to tell us what's wrong." Harry said.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Woohoo! Here's your update! =) The next chapter will be up soon =D. And a HUUUUUGE THANKS to my totally awesome beta FelicityGreyson!! 33

Chapter 10

"Wait," Ron said. "Did you see all the bruises he had? Maybe I should go out and get some salve for that and get the bath cleaned? He looks...well, I don't think his parents washed him very often."

Harry thought about it and agreed. "Yeah; do you think they'll have some stuff in Hogsmeade?"

Ron grinned. "Of course! They have practically everything there. And if they don't, I'll go straight to Diagon Alley."

"Alright. But I think you should get the general stuff too, just in case anyone else gets sick. And plus I don't think he'll tell me everything that's wrong."

"What kind of things do you consider general?" Ron asked.

"Headache potions, something for fevers and coughs. And maybe if you think of anything else..."

"Ok, I got it. Should I try to clean the bath first?"

"Yeah, I think we'll be using that sooner." Harry smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Ron. I really appreciate all of this."

Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "It's really no problem. We all feel the same way about him and want to kill his parents..." He winked at Harry. "Do you think we could do that soon?"

Harry laughed. "Sure, but maybe not full out kill them...We should make them scared to step foot out of their house."

"Hmm. You have a point...go take care of Remus now. I'll go get everything ready." He walked away with a bounce in his step; Harry suspected that he was plotting ways to make Marissa and Patrick Lupin very, very miserable people.

Harry slowly opened the door to Remus's room. He saw the young boy, huddled up in a ball on the bed. "Remus?" He said tentatively. He stood next to the frightened child, afraid that if he came any closer he would frighten him even more. "How do you feel?"

Remus seemed to shrink even smaller. Frightened amber eyes peered up at him from beneath his hands.

'I won't say anything because if I do I'll get beaten-or worse. When ever I complained, Mother and Father would...' Remus stopped his train of thought there; he didn't want to think about the horrible punishments he received at the hands of those who should have loved him.

"Remus?" Harry's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Does your head hurt? Your throat?"

Remus chewed on his lip and thought. 'He's asking me all these questions and Mother always said to answer anything someone asked me...But if I answer wrong they always hurt me...I don't know if what I'll say is wrong...he became very confused. Finally, he decided that he should just tell the truth because if he lied, he was bound to be caught sometime and his punishment would be even worse than if he had given the wrong answer.

Remus nodded, and a look of relief crossed Harry's face. He was glad that he had gotten an answer, how ever small, from the hurt child.

"Which one of those are you saying yes to?" He asked gently.

"All of them," the small voice replied.

"Are you dizzy?" He asked. Remus nodded again.

"Alright. Let's get you into a bath and Ron will be back with some potions for you, ok?"

Remus' eyes grew wide. "A-a bath?" He was never allowed into a bathroom, let alone a bath.

Harry nodded with an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, you can test the water to make sure it's not too hot or cold if you want." Remus smiled tentatively and sat up. Immediately his head began to spin, but Harry put a supportive arm around him.

"Would you like me to carry you?" He asked cautiously. Remus bit his lip. He knew that if he tried to walk he'd probably fall over and Harry might get aggravated with him. But he didn't want Harry to think he needed to be treated like a baby, either.

Finally though, he nodded and Harry gently scooped him up.

He carried him into the bathroom, where the bathtub was filled with bubbly warm water and a note was on the counter.

"Harry,

Everything is ready for use; the toilet and sink are cleaned too. I'm out to get the stuff, see you later mate.

-Ron"

Harry smiled and began to pull Remus's shirt over his head. Remus tried to help as much as he could, but he almost unbalanced and Harry had to put a quick arm around him. Harry's eyes grew wide in shock and anger at the amount of bruises and cuts on Remus's young back. Clenching his teeth, he helped Remus get the rest of the clothes off and then helped him answer nature's call.

"Are you ready?" he asked Remus when he was finished.

Remus became very nervous.

Seeing the sudden look of fear and nervousness cross Remus's face, Harry asked "Do you want to check the water first?"

Remus nodded. With a cautious look at Harry, he stuck his hand in the soapy water.

"How is it? Is it too hot?"

Remus shook his head and Harry lifted him slowly into the bathtub.

His body instantly relaxed as he was submerged in the warm water. His eyes closed, and he momentarily forgot about all his worries. He felt someone gently rubbing something into his hair and he began to open his eyes again.

"No Remus," Harry said quietly. "Keep your eyes shut; the shampoo might get into them."

Remus quickly closed them as instructed.

"I'm going to rinse your hair now, alright? Remember to keep your eyes closed." Cups of warm water were poured over his head and Harry gently submerged the back of his head into the water to get the excess shampoo out.

Remus stayed quiet during the rest of the bath, just enjoying the luxury of being taken care of by someone who didn't mean him any harm. He couldn't be sure that these people wouldn't suddenly turn on him and decide they didn't want him, but he decided to just see what would happen.

Harry lifted him out of the bath and, wrapping him in a warm towel, carried him into the bedroom. Setting Remus on the bed, he pulled out several pairs of pajamas.

"Which ones would you like to wear?" he asked the small boy.

Remus was shocked; no one had ever asked him what he wanted before.

He looked unsurely at the different pairs, then carefully picked a pair with small ducks on the pants and a picture of a dragon on the shirt. With a small smile, Harry pulled the shirt and pants gently onto the small body.

As Harry was about to ask Remus if he was hungry, a loud bang came from the front door. Both their eyes widened.

REVIEW PLEASE! (:


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry turned swiftly, telling Remus to stay put as he jogged out of the door closing it in his wake. Remus sat huddled on the bed, wondering what was going on and hoping nothing would change his ability to stay here in this wonderful place. As he heard the sounds of banging coming from down the hall, he curled up even tighter and waited for Harry to return.

**…*..**…*..**…*..

Carefully peaking out of the small window beside the front door, Harry saw something very unexpected. A small dog stood outside, looking very tattered and mournful. A larger dog, presumably the pup's mother stood over him with a tree branch in her mouth. This, apparently, was where the bangs had come from. Stepping to the door and carefully opening it a crack, just to make sure the dogs wouldn't suddenly attack him, harry stuck his head out. Seeming satisfied, the bigger dog dropped the stick and trotted away, leaving the pup standing there alone.

Harry, convinced the dog wouldn't harm him, opened the door. The pup didn't move an inch. Slowly stooping down to the dog's level, Harry tried coaxing the dog to walk in. He had a very strange feeling that this pup would have a very positive impact on Remus's recovery. The dog tentatively took a couple of steps towards him and finally entered the house. Harry decided that, since this wasn't only his house, he would wait for the others to return before making any more decisions about this dog. After checking if the pup was male or female and realizing she was a girl, he lead her into their soon-to-be kitchen, conjured her a bowl of water and left her to it.

Back in Remus's bedroom, Harry found the small child huddled up into a ball and looking very worried. He decided to keep the dog's presents a secret for now; he didn't want Remus' hopes to rise and then later on have the others decide that it would be too much work to keep her. He smiled and said "no worries, it was only a couple of kids playing silly tricks out there."

Looking reassured, Remus relaxed. Yawning, his eyes began to droop and his tense body began to relax as he started to drift off. Harry gently picked him up, pulled the covers down and tucked him in. The boy had barely enough time to look shocked before sleep overtook him.

**…*..**…*..**…*..

Harry pottered around the rest of the time he waited for everyone else to come back, dusting things down and making sure everything was in good shape. Apart from finding a couple of rickety floorboards and cracked windows that could be easily fixed with a couple of waves of the wand, everything seemed to be perfect. Finally, several pops announced the return of the rest of his family. Their chatter filled the house before Harry could properly tell them that Remus was sleeping. When they figured it out, however, silence filled the house again.

Harry dragged them all into the kitchen and began rapidly, but quietly, talking to them about the new dog. Hermione and Ginny fell in love instantly, and it did not take Ron very long to be convinced to keep her. The dog was covered in white fur, but the most peculiar thing about her was the patch of black fur over her left eye in the shape of an hourglass with little specks in it that Ginny thought looked like sand. Hermione instantly thought of a couple names for her, but Ginny suggested that they let Remus pick one out to make him feel more welcome and part of the family. They all agreed. Ron commented on how the dog hadn't barked once, but Harry thought this was a bit of a good sign because he didn't want Remus to be awoken or to find out about the dog yet. They were all excited to have something to give to the small child; they were all anticipating the expression on his face when they presented her to him.

Whispering and tiptoeing around each other, they managed to fix up the rest of the house. But not before Ron insisted on putting a warming charm on that night's supper. Rolling her eyes, Hermione said

"Typical Ron. Can't go an hour without thinking about food!" To which Ron responded with "Can too! You just watch!" then proceeded to try and not think or look at food for an hour. He caved 15 minutes in, glancing at the steaming pizza in the middle of the new, polished table when he thought no one was looking. But of course, Hermione had been keeping an eye on him and saw it. She wacked him with a pillow she had been about to bring into their bedroom. They had all picked rooms and decided that Harry and Ginny would have the room next to Remus', and Ron and Hermione would have the one right across from theirs.

As Hermione was putting up one last picture of a calm, dark blue ocean in the hall, she heard a sound from Remus' room. Turning around, she saw him standing in the doorway, watching her guardedly. He looked a bit unsteady, so she hurried over to him, trying to be careful not to frighten him. Even so, he shrunk back shyly. She held out a hand and soothingly said

"It's all right-I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Hermione, remember me?" He nodded and a look of recognition flickered over his face for a brief moment before it changed back to his usual expression of caution.

"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked him gently. He nodded.

"All right. We've got food out in the dining room. Do you want to come with me?"

Remus stepped forward and began slowly following her down the hall to the kitchen. Hermione kept an eye on him knowing he was under the weather and making sure he wouldn't suddenly get dizzy and topple over. Ron stepped out of the living room, having just finished putting couches into place. Upon seeing Remus, he grinned at him.

"Hey little man, how're you feeling?"

Remus quietly gazed back. "O-Ok, thanks." He whispered, not daring to complain about his head.

Ron nodded and fell into step with him.

"So do you like it here so far?"

Gazing around the newly painted hall and bright pictures on the wall, a small, but sincere smile lit up his face. Hermione's breath caught at the beautiful transformation that took place when that smile came out.

"Yes, I do." Remus replied. Just then, they reached the dining room. It wasn't particularly large, just enough to fit 5 people comfortably with room to spare. Harry and Ginny had just finished setting up the chairs and other accessories when the trio walked in. Ginny and Harry walked over with wide smiles.

"Hey, you guys! What do you think so far?"

Ron and Hermione looked around, making sounds of approval.

"What do you think, Remy?" Harry asked. Remus smiled up at him.

"It's very nice," he said, happiness creeping into his voice.

"Well I'm glad you like it. You ready for some food?"

Remus nodded along with everyone else and they all settled themselves around the oval table.

Ron's eyes lit up in excitement at the sight of the pizza.

"That looks really good," he commented, almost drooling. Hermione set the plate in front of him with a cold glass of water. Once everyone was served, Harry and Hermione turned to Ron and Ginny to see their reactions to their first piece of pizza. Ron was the first to take a bite. Pure bliss shot across his face and his eyes glazed over. He almost drowned himself in the rich sauce and thick layer of cheese and pepperoni. Remus' eyes widened as he watched. He had never seen anyone eat like that!

Harry and Hermione chuckled, beginning on their own pieces. Remus, wondering at this foreign food, tentatively took a bite. Instantly, he realized why Ron had been so captivated by it. It was simply delicious! The sauce was pure bliss and there was just the perfect amount of cheese. They ate in silence, all just taking in their new surroundings. The four adults were wondering when to reveal their new dog to Remus, but decided to wait and see how he felt after dinner.

Half way through the meal, Ron broke the silence.

"Remus, have you ever played chess?"

Remus looked up, startled. "N-No, but I've seen it played before." He looked wistful. "I'd really like to know how to play."

Ron's eyes lit up. "I could teach you, if you like."

Hermione looked encouragingly at Remus. "He's honestly a great player."

Remus smiled. "Really? Ok…if you really want to go to the trouble of teaching me."

"No trouble at all," Ron said excitedly.

"Do you like to read, Remus?" Hermione, of course.

"I do, but I don't really get a chance to get my hands on a book." He replied, beginning to open up.

Hermione frowned. "Well, we'll have to fix that. We have loads of books!"

Remus' eyes widened. "Really? And…you'll let me read them? You don't think I'll contaminate them or something?"

"Of course not!" she said indignantly.

"Great!" the boy breathed. But a bit of doubt lurked behind those eyes.

By this time, everyone had finished their pizza and was very satisfied. Harry glanced at Remus, who was looking very content.

"How are you feeling, Remus?" he asked.

"I'm alright," he responded honestly. Harry put a cool hand on his forehead and realized that he was a little warm. But the boy seemed to be feeling ok, so he thought it might be ok to reveal the surprise to him.

He gestured to a door questioningly, catching Ginny's eye. She nodded and grinned. The other two, catching on, smiled broadly.

"Remy, we have a present for you." Hermione said. Remus felt very apprehensive. Whenever this phrase popped up back home, it always resulted in something painful. Ginny, seeing the nervousness in his body language assured him.

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad."

Harry walked to the door and opened it. Inside was a storage room where they had put the dog after they had cleaned her up. They had provided her with bowls of food and water, along with a warm blanket. She poked her nose out, and Hermione led Remus to the opening. His eyes widened.

"A-a dog?" he asked in wonder.

They all grinned at the happiness on his face.

"Yes. And we were wondering if you'd like to name her? We just found her, you see." Ginny told him.

"Oh, can I?"

"Of course. Anything you like." Harry responded.

Remus' brow creased in thought, and then he grinned.

"How about Neva?"

"Yes! I like it. It's very appropriate," Hermione exclaimed.

"Neva? What does it mean?" Ron asked.

"It means snow," she explained. "Look at her fur-pure white!"

"What do you think?" Remus asked, addressing the dog now. "Do you like neva?"

She came fully out and licked his hand. He smiled, bent down and began stroking her silky fur.

"Thank you," he said to the four people who had given him so much in the past twelve hours.

"No problem, kiddo." Harry smiled affectionately at him.

Ron suddenly yawned. This made the rest of them realize just how tired they were. That day's events, coupled with the time travel, left them suddenly quite exhausted.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to get to bed," Hermione said. "Are you tired, Remy? I know you just woke up…"

He smiled sleepily.

"Yeah, I think I'll be able to sleep again."

"All right. Let's get you into bed." Ginny smiled. "Do you want Neva in your room? She can't be in bed with you but we can make her bed up on the floor."

"Can you? If it's not too much trouble," he replied.

"No, no trouble at all."

They walked down the hallway, stopping at Remus' room. He went to the bathroom and when he came back, Harry tucked him into bed, Ron turned out the lights and the two girls kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams," they whispered closing the door behind them.

A/N: Ok! I'm sorry this took me a year and a half! My internet was down for the longest time and then RL caught up to me. You have every right to want to maul me with a pitchfork! Or with any sharp object. Who knows. Go right ahead! (: Again, I'm really really sorry! I hope this chapter satisfies your craving…or something. :] Review? Please? Even though I know I don't deserve it after all this time…Well I hope you at least enjoyed! (:


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction-I'd be contemplating an eighth book ;). But

I suppose seven books are better than nothing, and really, I thought they were quite good.

Parings: RW/HG, HP/GW, JP/LE, and RL/NT

Warnings: violence, AU, fluff, mentions of child abuse…

Remus awoke to something very foreign to him: the feeling of being warm and safe. There were pillows all around him, and he was snuggled deep down in the most wonderfully soft comforter. He smiled sleepily to himself. This was amazing. He just wondered how long it would last. Suddenly remembering about Neva, he peeked down at the carpeted floor. Seeing the empty make-shift bed that Ginny had made up for the pup the night before, he briefly wondered where she had gone.

Catching site of the small clock on top of his dresser, his heart skipped a beat. It was nearly ten! Oh, how late it was! He had the faintest hope that none of the adults would be angry with him. But even this thought was small and dismissed even as it entered his head.

Of course they would mind! They were all probably going to yell at him for being so lazy! He should've been up a couple of hours ago to make breakfast! Stumbling out of bed-oh, how he wished he didn't have to-he hunted around his room for some clothes. Not being able to find any of his old things, he opened up a dresser drawer only to discover piles of new shirts, pants, and a couple of shorts. All brand new, all for him! He couldn't believe his eyes. He rubbed them just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope, they were still there.

Remembering how much of a hurry he was in, he quickly picked out a pair of shorts and a light blue T-shirt. Quickly dressing himself, he half ran, half stumbled out of his room. A sudden glimmer of movement caught his eye and he became very still. Cautiously looking around, he spotted Neva trotting towards him. A smile of relief made its way across his young face. That was when he became aware of voices coming from down the hall. Shrinking back into the doorway of his room, he listened carefully. He wanted to see if the adults were angry with him for not waking up in time, which they no doubt were.

"…hungry. I wonder if he's up yet." Remus heard one of the men say. Ron, it sounded like.

"I don't know. Wouldn't he have come out if he was awake?" the other male commented.

"I suppose…" One of the women got cut off mid-sentence by Ron who said

"I'll go check. Shall I wake him up if he's not already?"

"Nah. Let him sleep in a little longer. This is probably the first time he's gotten a proper sleep in a while," Harry said, a tinge of sadness creeping into his voice.

Very surprised at this last statement, Remus didn't have time to slip back into his room before Ron was rounding the corner. 'Oh boy,' he thought, 'I'm really gonna get it this time.' Fear began to rise in his chest, but then he remembered Harry's last words: "Let him sleep in a little longer." Sleep in a little longer? Did that mean . . .

His thoughts were cut off by Ron's voice saying, "Well good morning Remus! Awake bright and early I see. How'd you sleep?"

Slightly shocked and very much confused, Remus glanced up at the redhead who seemed to be smiling.

"G-good morning. Er, I slept very well thanks. It was so very warm…" He cut himself off before he could go any further. Ron was beginning to look a bit sad, as if he knew about Remus's previous living arrangements and about what had occurred there. Only this was impossible, Remus thought. How could someone who knew him for less than thirty six hours care more about him as much as Ron seemed to, while his parents, who were supposed to protect him, care for him and love him for the past few years did not? He didn't understand. As this conflict went on inside of him, the afore-mentioned man gazed silently at him with concern.

"Remus, are you alright?"

The small boy shook those thoughts out of his mind for now and said, "Yeah. I-I'm fine." He tried smiling, but it felt forced somehow.

Deciding not to push it, Ron asked Remus if he was hungry. With a shy smile, the boy confirmed that he was as his stomach grumbled.

On their way to the kitchen, Remus took a quick peek into the living room as they passed. His eye was caught by the pretty red-head, who gave him a kind smile and a wave. Seeing this, Harry and Hermione turned from their playful argument about who had more of their sanity still intact to grin at the small boy.

"Heya, Remus!" Harry called. "How are you feeling?"

Turning to face them more fully he replied, "I'm fine, thank you. I love my room." He smiled gratefully back at them.

"Aww, it was no problem at all," Hermione cooed. "We're glad you like it."

Chuckling at the blushing Remus, Ron put a gentle hand on his shoulder and steered him towards the kitchen. Sitting him down at the table, he slid a full plate in front of Remus, who gaped. There was so much! Eggs, bacon, toast, sausages…How could he eat it all? He had never seen so much food for him before!

"Is-is this all for me?" He gazed up at the tall red-head.

"Yeah, well as much as you can eat anyway. We certainly don't want you over eating. Don't feel like you have to eat it all." Ron said reassuringly

Eyes still wide, Remus began to dig in. He had never tasted anything so good in his life before! Soon enough though, it seemed like he was already full. But he wanted to eat more-even though he was beginning to trust these people, he didn't know their routines. He didn't know when he would next be able to eat like this. Staring down at the half empty plate, he chewed on his lip as he thought about whether or not he could really eat anymore. Ron grinned at him.

"It's all right, Remus. I understand. Would you like me to save this for you? For later, maybe?"

"Um, yes please, if you don't mind-"

"No, not at all. It's no problem," Ron replied, taking the plate and casting a preserving spell on it.

"Ron!" Hermione called from the living room. "You two should go get ready. I think we should go now, while it's still early."

"Hey, Remus. Come with me. I have a surprise," Ron said with a secretive smile. Dread welled up in Remus's stomach. This usually meant something bad for him was on its way. He got up and unsteadily followed Ron back to his own room, still wondering what the surprise could be. A bath in freezing water? No more Neva? Or… Remus's stomach flipped at the thought. He could just imagine it now. No food for two or three weeks. He'd just had that huge breakfast, after all. He wouldn't be disappointed if they told him he couldn't have anymore. Well, he would try not to be. This had happened to him before, only this time, he found it slightly difficult to believe that anyone in the house would do such a thing. But then again, why not? He knew he deserved it. He shouldn't have eaten anything at all without preparing breakfast for these people yet. Remus rubbed the bottom of his shirt between his thumb and forefinger. It had become a habit over the years. It comforted him to feel something reassuring and solid when he felt like everything was spinning out of control.

"Remy?" Ron stopped at the bedroom door, seeing the frightened glint in the boy's eyes and how his hands trembled imperceptibly. "Are you all right?"

Remus's eyes dropped down to the floor and he bowed his head. "I-I'm fine," he said, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice.

With a concerned glance, Ron entered the room and jestured for Remus to come in and have a seat on the bed. Closing the door behind him, the red-head sat beside the child, gazing at him with worry. Remus uneasily picked at a loose thread on his shirt, afraid of what was to come.

"Remy…"

He slowly looked up, not daring to meet Ron's eyes. What would he find there? Would he see hatred, like he had seen so many times in his father's right before his punishment? Or would he see fear, just like he saw in his mother every time she layed eyes on him? He was afraid to find out. He hated to admit it to himself, but he had become strangely attached to these people. Every adult he had met in his life so far – from the cleaning lady that came to their house every week to the man who delivered post – seemed to treat him with hostility. How did he know that these four – four! He could barely handle two – people wouldn't hurt him? He didn't. so he had to be cautious.

"Remy, we would never hurt you."

Ron's gentle voice brought Remus back to the present. His kind tone brought a rush of tears to his eyes. Noone had ever spoken to him that way before. He could almost believe that it was directed towards him. He didn't deserve it. He was a monster, unlovable by even his own mother.

Finally mustering up all his nerve, he asked, "Wha-what was the s-surprise?"

Ron's face transformed into a happy grin. "Oh that! We were going to take you to Diagon Alley so you could pick out some stuff for your room. We thought it would be fun." Then his eyes widened. "I mean, unless you don't want to go. That's totally fine with us." He smiled reassuringly. "we're not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

Remus's heart quickened. So this is what it was all about? They were just trying to be nice to him, to do all they could to make him feel welcome-and here he was, imagining all the horrible things that they could do! He felt tears begin to form in his eyes. His parents were right. He was an ungrateful, inconsiderate monster.

Ron drew in a quick breath. "Remus, what's wrong? Are you ok? Does something hurt?"

Sniffling, Remus shook his head. And then, he couldn't hold it in. everything came spilling out.

"I woke up this morning and it was late and I was thinking I had to make breakfast and how you all would be so very angry with me for sleeping in so late but then, I had that amazing breakfast. But when I heard about the surprise I was thinking well-I –I thought it would be something… bad and I was so afraid . . . . but you're all trying so hard to help me and-I'm just a horrible ungrateful freak!" He burst into tears.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Taking in a sudden breath, Ron reached out to comfort the child but withdrew his hand as Remus flinched. Biting his lip, Ron placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder. He wasn't used to comforting anyone in this manner. When his siblings were upset, they used to lay on their stomach on his or her bed, with their head berried in pillows with a yell of "LEAVE ME ALONE!" whenever someone dared to approach them. When they grew older, they kept to themselves in their rooms until they were ready to talk about their problem. He had never dealt with someone who was afraid of the slightest touch before.

Remus buried his face in his hands and curled into the fetal position. When he cried like this, which was very rarely, it meant pain was to come. His mother had specifically told him that crying was a huge weakness and that it was a shameful thing to do. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he gritted his teeth to try to stifle his sobs and waited for the pain to come. Instead, he felt gentle arms lift him from his place on the bed and next thing he knew, he was being cradled to a strong chest.

"Sssh, there now. There there, Remy. It'll be all right." Ron's heart ached for the small boy he held. Who could ever be so cruel to a child, putting such thoughts into him? Ron looked down and met startled amber eyes. He smiled reassuringly and brushed some hair away from his forehead.

Remus had never felt like this before. Being held so tenderly was something he knew he could never get used to.

"Remus?"

He gazed into the kind blue eyes above him.

"Y-yes?" Still sniffling, he bit his lip in anticipation of what was to come.

"I just want you to know, that you can tell us anything. I promise no one will ever hurt you here."

The declaration caught Remus off guard. How did Ron know that's what he feared? And how did he know he could trust him? Biting his lip, he finally decided. He would trust Ron, and Harry, and the two girls-until he was hurt again. Undoubtedly, it would happen soon. This waiting to get hurt and it never happening-it was taking a toll on his emotional health and he knew that it was not good for him. With his parents, he knew what to expect and so wasn't always waiting for something that wouldn't happen. But here…here was a whole different story. Everything was new to him and he felt like he was always on the edge of a cliff, and he could fall any moment. He was tired of always being tense, of the horrible feeling in his stomach when he anticipated something – and this was only the first full day here! If he kept this up any longer, he had the feeling that he wouldn't last. He could make himself sick! So he decided to trust, until there was no more reason to do so.

"Ok," he whispered finally.

Smiling, Ron replied with relief, "I'm glad. We won't let you down."

Sitting Remus up in his lap so he leant against his chest, he asked, "Is there anything you'd like to tell me now?"

Remus shook his head. He honestly couldn't think of anything to tell Ron. Except…

"Thank you," he whispered with a small, but happy smile.

**…*..**…*..**…*..

Walking with his hand in Hermione's, Remus made his way with the Potter-Weasley family into the Leaky Cauldron. He gazed wide-eyed around at all the people. He had never seen so many wizards and witches in one place before! He saw a middle-aged man standing behind a bar, serving drinks. He also saw a dark figure, wearing all black from head to toe sitting alone at a table in a corner. He shivered slightly. He didn't much like the look of him. Diverting his gaze away from all these new sites, He followed his companions out into a little courtyard in back of the pub. All he saw were trash bins however, and his stomach sank. Were they just playing a trick on him? He should've known.

Harry stepped up to a brick wall and pulled out his wand.

'What's going on?' Remus wondered.

He soon found out as Harry tapped a sequence onto the bricks and a whole began to appear. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw the amazing site of Diagon Alley begin to unfold in front of him. There were shops of all kinds all around. He saw one boy walking out of one of these shops, clutching a cage with an owl to his chest. As they walked down the cobble-stoned street, he saw another boy dragging a man into a store who's sign read 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'. Swarms of people rushed around them. He pressed himself closer to Hermione, who clutched his hand a bit tighter as an old man leered at them from an alleyway. She glared at him and quickly ushered Harry and the others away, sticking to areas where there were more people.

"Where should we go first?" Ron asked her as he walked along. "If you say Flourish and Blotts, I will run away screaming and never return-"

"Relax, Ron. I wasn't going to say anything of the sort."

Ron, who had his mouth wide open in mock horror, began to speak but his wife cut him off.

"I was going to suggest we ask Remy what he'd like to do." She looked kindly down upon the small, astonished face that was looking around in happy confusion. "How about it, Remus? Where would you like to go? To the bookstore, perhaps? Or maybe Madam Malkin's."

Ron and Harry both snorted.

"He doesn't want to go there! He'd rather go to Quality Quidditch, or Gambol and Japes." Harry exclaimed.

"What's Gambol and Japes?" Remus asked excitedly. The atmosphere of the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley was already affecting him; his nervousness was dissipating and he began to feel slightly more adventurous, though he was still wary of the strangers around him.

Ron grinned and began to explain the joke shop in elaborate detail while Ginny and Hermione walked together, rolling their eyes at Ron good-naturedly.

As they passed Flourish and Blotts, Remus suddenly stopped and his eyes widened at the site of all the books he could ever imagine: volumes the size of bricks, and others that looked as if they would fit quite comfortably in one's pocket. The rest of the group hesitated, looking back at the small boy.

"Ha! See? I told you! He was interested in reading!" Hermione said triumphantly.

Next to her, Harry muttered, "But we always knew he was."

The rest of the adults nodded. Remus slowly turned away from the window display and began to head back to where the rest of the group was waiting for him. Ginny smiled kindly at him and took his hand.

"How about we go in and see what they have, hmm? I bet it'll be different from what they had last time I was here," she said, throwing Hermione a glance.

"You-you mean it? We can really go in?"

The others agreed cheerfully enough, and Remus felt that maybe he wasn't being too much of a burden after all. 'But stay on your guard,' he told himself.

As they stepped into the shop, a cheerful-sounding bell tinkled up above their heads. A new sent hit Remus and he instantly fell in love: the smell of new books. He had rarely ever had a book of his own before, and even when he had it had never been new. It was usually a pile of tattered, dirty pages that could barely be called a book. But he had read it all. He didn't recognize many of the letters, but he had tried to read the words with the letters that he did know. Even though it didn't make much sense to him, he was still thrilled that he was able to recognize even the smallest words. His thirst to learn about everything he could, to learn about the outside world that he was excluded from, called to him.

He gazed in wonder around at all the towering shelves. He hardly knew where to look first! Hermione grinned at his obvious happiness. She saw his confusion in his eyes and gently directed him to the children's section.

"How about we start here?"

Remus sighed in relief. He finally had somewhere to start! He was beginning to think that he would be swallowed up in a maze of shelves.

Hermione suppressed a smile.

"Remus, how much can you read?" she asked softly.

Remus gazed up at her and bit his lip in thought. Would she think he was stupid if she found out that he could hardly read? Deciding to risk it, he replied, "Not very much – I can read a couple of words but…n-not very much. I can learn, I promise!" He suddenly became anxious that she would take him out of the store now that she knew he couldn't read.

"Oh, I'm not worried about your willingness to learn, nor do I question you're intelligence." Hermione assured him. She scanned the shelves and grinned triumphantly. She pulled down a thick tome. "What do you think of this, Remus? It has the alphabet and some practice pages and then some stories that you can practice reading!"

Remus' smile couldn't have gotten any wider. "Really? I can get it?" Then his smile fell. "But I don't have any money. It's ok; I can come back some other time…" Heart sinking, he turned and began to walk back to where the rest of the group was waiting.

Hermione's tense voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Remus, come back here!" Her voice softened as he turned to face her. His eyes flickered around, obviously looking for somewhere to hide if things began to look ugly. Hermione knelt down so she was level with him. "You don't need to ever worry about money, as long as you're living with us. We're taking care of you now, and that means it's our duty to look after you and provide you with things that you'll need and want. At a reasonable level, of course. Don't you ever worry that you're a burden on us, or that you have to pay us back for anything we get you. Ok? DO you understand me?"

"You really mean it?" Remus' lips trembled and his eyes welled with tears.

"As much as anyone can ever mean anything." Hermione said gently.

Her tone was so sincere that Remus began to trust, to feel that these people really had the best in mind for him. This was only the beginning. He burst into tears. "Thank you!" he sobbed. "You all…you all did so much for me already. I don't know how to ever repay you…"

Hermione tentatively gathered him into her arms and squeezed him tight. "There's no need to pay us back, Remy. We're all very happy just being here with you. This is only the beginning." She whispered, gently wiping Remus' tears with her thumbs.

Remus stiffened in shock in her arms for a moment, and then he relaxed. 'If anything bad's gonna happen, please don't let it happen now. This is the happiest moment of my life,' he thought. He was being held by someone who he was beginning to think really cared for him. He was being comforted, and he wasn't in pain. He thought that nothing could make it any better. But then Harry, Ron and Ginny were around him, whispering to him softly and gently patting him on the back and then he realized it could.

**…*..**…*..**…*..

They all left Flourish and Blotts happy. Harry and Ron had found some Quidditch books that they had never seen before, Ginny found some books with some pranks that she hid with a secretive smile, and Remus, with Hermione's help, had gotten the book with the Alphabet practice along with a few other picture books. Hermione had also gotten him the Chronicles of Narnia for his birthday. She had loved them when she was a child, and it was her personal opinion that every child should read it at least once in their life. She planned on giving them to him once he could read fluently.

Ron, Harry and Ginny insisted on going to Quality Quidditch Supplies, so Hermione tagged along and delighted in watching Remus' eyes get impossibly wider as he saw the different balls. He of course knew that witches and wizards could fly on brooms, but he'd never known that there was a game you could play on them!

Ginny and Hermione's eyes suddenly met as they caught sight of a brightly colored store a little way off, and they both excused themselves. The boys waved them off absent-mindedly, and it was only a little later, when they were together again that they all realized that they never really knew where Ginny and Hermione went off to. They had returned with brightly-wrapped, shrunken packages and when Harry and Ron asked where they had gone, the women only shook their heads and indicated that they would find out later.

A/n: As will you, my dear readers! I sincerely hope that you'll forgive me for the long wait that I put you all through, although I know I don't deserve it. Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Tell me what you liked, disliked, and how I should improve.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey everyone! I Hope y'all like this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you for all the story alerts and favorites, but I'd also like to know what you think, even if it's just a "This sucks!" or an "update!" XD Special thanks to MoonlightSecret7 for her lovely review! (: I hope you like this chapter!

And without further ado, here's chapter 14!

Chapter 14

"Harry James Potter, you get back here!" Ginny Potter yelled, chasing after her husband. Laughing uproariously, Harry dodged her grasping hands and nearly barreled into Hermione.

"What's he done now?" Hermione asked the flaming red head.

"He's got–" Ginny widened her eyes meaningfully.

"You mean-? From the…"

"Yes!" Ginny said anxiously, glancing around for Harry. Spotting him behind the couch, she grinned in relief. He hadn't snuck off yet.

"Does he know what's in the bag?" Hermione whispered.

"Not as far as I know."

"You know, we really should tell the boys soon anyway. We can't leave them out of this. Besides, they might have some good ideas."

"Yeah, you're right." Ginny nodded. "Harry, come out from behind there! We need to talk to you. Where's Ron?" she mumbled to herself.

Harry popped up from behind the couch and did a flip, landing on his back. Righting himself so that he was sitting comfortably on the upholstery, he grinned charmingly at his wife and sister-in-law.

"I think he's with Remus. Want me to get him?"

"What about Remus? We can't just take Ron and leave him by himself. He might think something was wrong." Hermione pondered.

"I've got an idea. Leave it all to me." Harry replied. When he was out of the room, the two women glanced at each other. What convoluted ideas did the Boy-Who-Lived have up his sleeve now?

**…*..**…*..**…*...**…*..

Harry found Ron and Remus in Ron's room, rolling around on the floor with Neva. The boy was giggling happily, and his cheeks were bright red with happy exertion. Smiling, he stood in the doorway for a moment, just watching. His heart warmed at the sight; ever since he had seen that memory of Remus' childhood, he'd wondered and worried about him. Seeing Remus so happy now just confirmed his thoughts that in time, everything would be all right.

"Hey Harry!" Ron smiled, waving at him from his place on the floor.

"What mischief are you two causing now?" Harry grinned, kneeling down to their level and tickling Neva's exposed stomach gently. The dog squirmed happily, and Remus smiled.

"Oh, you know the usual; enchanted pillows flying around and children being mercilessly tickled—" With that, the red head pounced once again, long fingers poking and prodding gently at the boy's small stomach. Remus giggled breathlessly, fruitlessly trying to push Ron's hands away. His eyes widened when he saw what Harry hadn't. Apparently, Ron wasn't joking about pillows being enchanted. Harry realized this a moment later when one of said pillows walloped him on the back of the head. Glancing at the pair on the floor, he spotted Remus watching him as he fought Ron's tentative playfulness. Harry knew, just as well as Ron did, that at any sign of pain or fear he would stop instantly. Harry put his finger to his lips in the universal sign of silence and snuck stealthily behind his best friend. He grabbed Ron around the middle and his fingers immediately poked exactly where he knew would make him squirm the most.

"Ha-ha-haaaryy! You git, get off me!" Ron kicked and howled with laughter.

"Not until you get your arse into the living room! The girls need to talk to you." Harry replied calmly.

Remus tentatively stuck a finger out and prodded Ron in the ribs. When he saw Harry's encouraging grin, He joined in with the torment of Ron, along with a couple of enchanted pillows.

**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**...*..

Once the three of them were calmed down, Harry turned to Remus and asked, "Remy, how would you like to take Neva out on her first walk?"

Amber eyes lit up in delight. "Can I? Really?"

"I don't see why not," Harry said with a smile. TO prove that there really was no problem with it, he conjured a collar and leash. Carefully, he inscribed 'Neva' on a dog tag, and their address on another, just in case the dog ever ran away. He sincerely doubted this would happen however. It seemed that she was attached to Remus like glue. He slipped the collar over her head, and clipped the leash onto it.

"Harry," Ron said, glancing at him. "Are you sure it's safe?" he asked quietly, not wanting to scare the child but needing to confirm it. All four of them had very quickly grown attached to the small boy and he knew that if anything happened to him, they would all be heartbroken, especially the girls.

"More than safe." Harry nodded firmly. They both knew that it was much more secure in this time period than it was where they had come from, but it was better to be safe than sorry. He also knew that there were non-magical threats out there which could very easily harm the fragile boy. "I made sure to put wards up over this house and the yard against anything that wished the occupants harm." He looked reassuringly at his partner in crime. "Don't worry, Ron. Nothing will hurt this precious boy if we can help it. Never again."

Ron nodded solemnly.

"Remus, let's go see what the back yard is like." Harry said.

Remus, who was in a bit of shock after Harry's last comment, nodded and picked up one end of Neva's leash. Harry caught Ron's eye and mouthed, 'Living room! Go'. The red head nodded before getting up and leaving the room.

"Alrighty, Remy. Here you go," Harry said, handing the brown-haired lad a blue coat. "It's nearly spring, but there's still a chill in the air. We don't want you catching a cold," he said, kneeling down and zipping it up once it was on the small frame.

"Thank you," Remus said shyly, gingerly taking Harry's hand as they walked to the back door. He had never had anyone care about his health before. All this was a fairly new concept for him; he was still trying to get used to people caring for or about him.

"Any time, Kiddo." The man replied, squeezing the hand in his ever so slightly.

As they stepped out into the brisk evening air, Remus gazed around in wonder. He could see some woods a little way from the edge of the property. Trees swayed in the wind, and small critters rustled around in the bushes. He could imagine what it would be like when spring was fully here; there would be so many bright colors and birds everywhere…

He was brought out of these wonderful visions as Harry placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Remus? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Remus smiled up at one of the people who had given him so much in such a short time.

"I need to go back inside to talk to the adults for a moment, but I'll be right out again to see that you're ok. Walk with Neva for a bit and let her do her business-" he smiled when Remus giggled. "-but Remus, you have to promise me that you'll stay in the yard, ok? We haven't gone in the woods yet to see if they're safe for you to play in." For the first time, Remus found Harry's gaze upon him stern.

"Yes, Sir. I promise." He replied quietly, looking down.

"Hey—" Harry placed a finger under his chin and lifted Remus' head gently. "There's no need to call me sir. We just want to make sure that you'll be safe." He carefully wrapped the small body into his arms and gave it a squeeze. "Now go take your dog for a walk; she's looking pretty desperate."

They both laughed and Remus ran off with his new friend in toe.

Harry sent out a spell that would alert him if anyone left the warded area and went inside. He left the door open, just in case. Remus saw this from across the yard and felt a little safer, knowing that he could escape inside at any sign of danger.

**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..

"So what's this plan of yours, love?" Harry asked his wife, coming and planting a kiss on her lips before flopping onto the couch beside her.

"Wait – where's Remus?" Hermione questioned him.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. He's out in the back yard with Neva."

"Harry, are you sure that's safe?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"He'll be fine, Gin. There are wards up, and I've warned him to stay in the yard and out of the woods. There's also a tracking spell on Neva and his coat."

Placated, Hermione and Ginny began to explain their plans for the young boy…

-**Outside-**

A small hand gripped a leash as a gust of wind tousled brown hair. Remus Lupin watched his dog, Neva, chase after a stick that he had just thrown. If you had told him 3 days ago that he would be happy, warm and well-fed, Remus would have told you that it wasn't ever possible. Such things were only for children who were normal; the children who didn't turn into a monster every month and rip at their own skin in agony and loneliness. But now, he was more content than he could ever remember being. It was only his first full day with Harry, Ron and Hermione, and he was quickly realizing that not all people were cruel and unfair. The mistrust that he'd had for them just that morning was slowly but surely beginning to lessen. He also thought that maybe, just maybe, the loneliness in his heart would dissipate too. Only time would tell.

**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..

That night, Remus received his first ever bed time story –courtesy of Hermione- and four good night kisses on the forehead. A warmth that he had never experienced before spread through him. He knew that he was still a freak and that they would realize this soon and wouldn't want him anymore. But he was so wrapped up in the new sensation of happiness that he dropped into a deep sleep, where thoughts of cruel words and hard blows couldn't penetrate.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

In a small secluded house, a man paced restlessly while a woman, presumably his wife, sat fidgeting in an armchair. She looked deep in thought, but her eyebrow was creased in anger. The man turned to her.

"You have to remember! It's just there-out of our reach-Who is he? Where did he go? Who were those people?" He stomped over to her and began shaking her. "Who! Was! That! Little! Boy?" He punctuated each word with a shake of the large woman.

Finally, it seemed that she'd had enough. Getting to her feet, she shoved him backwards. "I don't bloody know, John Lupin! I'm not the only one here who doesn't remember, am I? You know just as well as I do who he is! All that we know is that he's been here for a couple of years and that he's a useless creature who doesn't deserve happiness! So when you remember who the hell he is you come let me know. Meanwhile, I'm going to see if there's any trace of him in this house." And with that, she stormed off.

It seemed that casting an obliviation spell while under the influence of anger was not as effective as it probably would have been had the caster been calm.

**…*...**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..

Remus awoke with a gasp, automatically curling into a tight ball. He had just had a very vivid dream, and the image of his father standing over him with his belt raised was still imprinted in his mind. He gasped for breath, frantically wondering where he was. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He didn't recognize any of the smells or noises or sensations around him—what was going on? He buried himself deeper under the covers – covers? Since when did he deserve to have a blanket on his bed, let alone a pillow? His racing heart began to slow, and his mind gradually cleared. Slowly opening his eyes, he poked his head out from under the thick comforter and glanced around. He was frightened that this was all an illusion, that he would see his mother and father standing over him maliciously, ready to do damage on his already weakened frame. But what he saw was the exact opposite. Bright sunlight shone through the cracks in the blinds of a window, a small white dog lay curled up on the bottom of his bed watching him with large eyes, and he wasn't hurting. He did know, however that his parent's' treatment still had its effects on him. With the sudden events of the past couple of days, he hadn't paid much attention to them. But now he was alone, allowing his thoughts to run rampant. He definitely knew side affects existed. Since he'd been made to bathe outside with a hose-including in freezing weather, he was more susceptible to illnesses. He knew that any normal person would've died under those conditions alone; the freezing temperatures would've caused at the least, a severe case of pneumonia. But he was a monster, so of course this didn't apply to him. He'd been sick many, many times under their care but Mother and Father hadn't even moved a hair to help him. There had been times when he was lying in bed at night with a raging fever and headache that nearly killed him, and he just wanted to let go, to not be in that kind of pain any longer; but these wishes weren't granted to him during all those times.

He didn't know that these kinds of thoughts were very abnormal for a five-year-old. To him, his whole life had been normal up until a few days ago. He didn't know any other children, so he had no way of knowing that what his parents were doing to him was not right. Oh, he had definitely wished that circumstances were different; that he could be warm and clean and happy-but he'd thought, like many abused children, that he deserved what he got.

With a sigh, Remus sat up and placed his feet on the wooden floorboards. He thought about the four people who had changed his life in the past two days, vaguely wondering where they were. Did they know what he was? Did they know that a monster lived inside of him, just waiting to take over? 'No, of course they didn't know.' He scolded himself mentally, rolling his eyes at his own stupidity. 'If they knew about it, they definitely wouldn't be here right now. I'd still be back with Mother and Father.' But even still, part of him wished they knew and had already fully accepted him. What would happen when he showed his real form during the full moon, when he would begin to scratch and bite and tare at anything and everything? One of his greatest fears was that he would accidentally bite one of the four. He would never, ever be able to forgive himself if he hurt any one of them. They were the ones who had given him more than he had ever had in his whole life – all in the course of two or three days! He dreaded having to tell them, but he knew he had to soon. His body was beginning to tell him that it was nearly the full moon. His bones were showing the first signs of aching, and even though he'd just awoken, he felt weary and shaky. These were the signs Remus dreaded every month. They meant that, in a few days, he would feel the burning, shredding pain of the transformation from boy to wolf. Neva jumped lightly onto his lap, sensing that her master was distressed. He stroked her absently, still deep in thought.

**…*...**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..

"Remus? Are you alright?" Harry asked the boy some hours later, peering into his face. They were sitting in the kitchen, watching Ron trying to learn how to bake cookies with the girls. There was flour and dough everywhere. Harry had no idea how any had gotten onto the sealing, but he was sure of one thing: if Mrs. Weasley were there at that moment, she would've thrown a fit at the mess they were making.

They had all noticed that their little boy had been feeling down ever since that morning, but decided that they would give him some time alone. Harry had argued against Hermione's wishes to make him talk about whatever was bothering him. When would he have gotten a chance to be alone and think without some kind of pain or demanding distraction from his parents? The others had agreed and left Remus to his thoughts for a while, but finally they all decided that he needed some cheering up. Thus, the epic fail of Ron trying to bake. They felt that the humor and the family event would help lift his spirits, but it evidently hadn't.

Remus looked up, startled, jerked out of visions of Harry shoving him out of the house with demands never to return again. He could see the other three huddling behind him in fear, looks of hatred cast his way.

He looked around the warm kitchen, baffled for a moment. The smell of baking cookies was foreign to him, as were the concerned gazes upon him. He could feel his face beginning to grow hot with all of the attention turned to him.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," He stammered.

Seeing the four exchange glances, he tried to assure them, "Really, I'm alright. I just…"

"Remy," Ginny said kindly, almost putting a hand on his shoulder but at the last minute withdrawing it because of the cookie dough that she was covered in. "You can tell us. If you want to, of course. We won't force you to if you're uncomfortable-"

"We won't get angry," Hermione supplied, warm eyes shining with compassion. "We promise."

Remus looked down, chewing on his lip, fighting a battle with his own thoughts. He had to tell them. He had to tell them now, or never. When would he get another chance to be with all four while all their attention was on him? But what will happen if I do tell them, he argued with himself – they would throw him out, send him back to his parents…

Terror ran through him as if he'd just gotten electrified. His gaze flitted around the room and over the concerned faces watching him—he had to find a way out of here! He had to leave before they kicked him out and forced him back to his parents! All four of them were going to realize that what the older Lupins were doing to him was the right thing to do with a terrible animal like Remus… His breathing quickened and he began to shake. He didn't want to go, he realized. The people in this house were the first human beings who ever treated him with kindness. He'd never had decent clothes to wear before, or a warm bed, or a warm bath, nor had anyone ever read him a bed time story…the list went on and on. But above all, no one had ever, ever touched him with such gentleness before. And above all, that was going to be what he missed the most.

A/N: Wow, this was definitely different from my usual style of writing…I hope you guys didn't find it too angsty. I promise, our little Remy will be back to his semi-cheerful self soon…ish. :P Please let me know what you think! I'm beginning to re-write the first couple of chapters, and they'll be posted up soon as well. Thank you to all my amazing reviewers for your encouraging comments (= It definitely motivates me to write when I see them, more than I already am!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny's eyes widened in alarm. Before them sat Remus, with his knees drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around them. His eyes were unfocused, as if he were off in another world and he was shaking violently. They could see that there was a large amount of fear in those deep brown orbs and their hearts ached for him. What horrors were he seeing?

Ginny drew her wand and cleared all the excessive cookie dough off of their clothes and skin. Being careful not to startle the child, she perched in Harry's recently vacated seat beside Remus. She gestured to the other three to give them a little space; she was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

"Remus?" she said gently, "what's wrong?"

She could see his shoulders tense. What was going on? He didn't think they were going to hurt him, did he? 'Why wouldn't he?' she mentally berated herself. 'He's only been with us for a few days. What real proof does he have that we won't? All he knows is that four random strangers came and took him away from an already-abusive situation. What reason does he have to trust us?'.' Sighing determinedly, she carefully pried one of his hands from around his knees and held it warmly in her own.

Startled, Remus sat up and gazed at her with such hopelessness that Ginny just wanted to sweep him into her arms and hold him. But she very wisely refrained; any sudden movement would scare him so badly, especially now.

Remus tried in vain to pull his hand out of the red-haired woman's grasp. Why was she doing this? She had to know…they all had to know…he closed his eyes in mental anguish. 'I'd better enjoy this while I can,' he thought. 'They won't ever touch me again when they find out.' His hand relaxed in Ginny's and he sighed resignedly.

"I-I'm…" Remus drew in a shaking breath, trying not to burst into sobs right then and there. He had to be strong. After this, he could cry all he wanted when he was finally alone. This was not the time. He took several steadying breaths and saw Harry take a couple of tentative steps towards him. In his mind, he pleaded with the raven-haired man not to come any closer. He didn't think he'd be able to stand another kind touch—he wouldn't be able to hold the tears back.

"You what, Remy? It's all right, you can tell us. We won't hurt you. We'll never hurt you." Ginny soothed, brushing a strand of light brown hair from Remus' pale face.

A large lump rose in Remus' throat, restricting the words he hated to say. But he had to. For their own safety…Bracing himself for the hateful glares and a cold night, he croaked,

"I'm a werewolf."

There. They had been said. Yanking his hand out of Ginny's, Remus wrapped his arms around his torso and squeezed his eyes shut. He took a shuddering breath and opened them, as ready as he'd ever be for the accusing stares. He was shaking and sweating, and his heart felt as if it were going to burst out of his chest the way it was beating so fast.

Ron and Harry stood in front of him, blinking at each other with the air of someone who's just realized what was going on. Ginny sat on his right while Hermione stood on his left; both were looking at him with dawning realization.

Remus was confused. Why weren't they yelling at him? Why weren't they—why wasn't he in pain?

"Oh Remus," breathed Hermione. "that doesn't matter to us."

"You…you don't hate me? Aren't you going to…going to bring me back to…to m-my parents?" His voice shook with disbelief, but his heart was beginning to slow its frantic drumbeat.

He felt a pair of warm arms encircle him as Ginny drew him into her lap, cradling him in a tight embrace. "Oh Remy, oh no love…no no, we could never hate you. Never! The day that you go back to that hellhole-" Hermione cast her a disapproving look but stayed quiet "-is the day we're all dead and unable to be here with you. It will never happen, I promise you. We won't let it."

Tears pricked his eyes and his breathing sped up as he tried to repress his sobs. He couldn't believe it. They really didn't care. He wasn't going back there, or so they said. But why? Weren't they afraid that he'd hurt them?

He felt someone shift beside him as Harry and Ron joined their wives. Harry reached out and began to rub Remus' back while Ron placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright sweetheart. We know. We knew before we came and got you," Said Hermione gently, taking one of his hands.

"You-you knew? But w-why did you take m-me if you kn-knew…" His breathing hitched as he tried not to cry. His panicking earlier was definitely taking its toll on him; it always had. When he was with his parents, panic attacks had left him trembling and exhausted. Here, in the bright, warm kitchen where he was feeling safe, the urge to let all his emotions out was growing.

"Just because you turn into a wolf once a month does not mean that you aren't a human being who needs love and to be well taken care of," said Harry firmly. "That's something you won't get when you're with those poor excuses for human beings."

"But I-I could hurt you," Remus said

They all smiled sadly. It was just like their old professor to put everyone before himself.

"Don't worry," Hermione said with a squeeze of his hand. "we've taken care of that." She exchanged a look with the other three. They'd brought the instructions for brewing the Wolfsbane potion, but unfortunately it had to be ingested during the two weeks before the transformation. It occurred to them that they should have taken some with them when they traveled back in time, but of course it had been too late then.

Remus winced internally, wondering what they were going to do with him. He couldn't believe that they were ok with him being a werewolf—they seemed completely unfazed! Even if they had already known about it, the fact that they had taken him in was baffling. He could never amount to anything—werewolves were never allowed to go to school, let alone get a job! He sighed, deciding that he would just go with whatever they threw at him. Anything was better than being back with his parents or out in the cold by himself and for that, he was eternally grateful.

"Remus," Ron began, kneeling down so he was at eye-level with the boy. "Just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean that we'll care for you any less than if you weren't. You're still a precious child who deserves to live as normally as anyone else. We care for you, Remus no matter what and nothing you do or are will ever change that or will make us even think of sending you back."

"I promise Remy, there will always be people who will care for you. You'll never be alone again." Ginny smiled sadly, running her fingers through his thick hair as Hermione beamed at Ron proudly. No one could ever say he had the emotional capacity of a teaspoon anymore.

Remus, seeing all their kind faces around him, felt warmth spread from his heart to envelop his whole body. He could finally believe it all. They really did care for him. This wasn't a trick, nor was it a dream. Tears of happiness and relief streamed down his cheeks and he finally let out all the emotion that had threatened to engulf him earlier. Shaking with happy sobs, he leant into the comforting touches around him.

"Remus, what's wrong?" they exclaimed in alarm.

He smiled beatifically at them. "Thank you. All of you. I…I've never felt this way before," he whispered through his tears.

Hermione reached out and gently wiped his tears with a conjured handkerchief. Taking him from a reluctant Ginny, she held the exhausted child in her arms as he began to drift off. Kissing him on the forehead, she carried him to his room and gently placed him on his bed. Pulling the covers over him, she turned to find that the others had followed her and were now watching him sleep. For the first time, Remus was fully relaxed and his face was peaceful; untroubled, like any child's should be.

She ushered them out and they all congregated back in the kitchen, where Harry retrieved the cookies from the oven.

"How could any human being treat such a sweet kid like that?" Ron growled angrily, pacing back and forth. Hermione shushed him and placed a silencing spell around the room.

"They're monsters!" Ginny yelled. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and backed away slightly. The Weasley temper was in full force. "I just can't believe that he actually thought we'd send him back! I wouldn't even send Malfoy there!"

"He thought he deserved it," Harry frowned. "To him, what they were doing was perfectly normal. He doesn't know that it's not…and I suppose they've emphasized the fact that he was a werewolf whenever they were…cruel to him so that's why it was so hard for him to tell us. He was afraid for us to find out because he thought we'd treat him the same way they did."

"Yeah. Either that or he thought we'd figure that his parents were treating him how he ought to be treated, so that's why he assumed we were going to send him back," Hermione sighed, leaning against the counter. Her heart ached for the fragile child only a couple of rooms away.

"I'm so glad you decided to do this, harry," Ginny smiled up at her husband. "I can't imagine what else he went through when we weren't there—the future Remus I mean…oh bloody hell this is still confusing."

Harry chuckled and encircled her in his arms. "I know, love. I love him like my own son already. Thank you for coming with me. I wouldn't have done as well without you guys."

"I think we all feel that way about him. You're welcome, Harry. I'm personally glad to be here; I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now," Grinned Hermione as the others nodded in the affirmative

"Now, you guys go plan the rest of his little surprise and let me finish cooking dinner in peace." Ginny grinned, detaching herself from Harry and pulling open the kitchen door. "Out now! Shoo!"

Laughing, they tramped past her and Ron tugged at her hair playfully. "Yes, Mum."

Chuckling, she shoved him away. "Get going, you git. Don't try and tell me you're not hungry."

"I never said I wasn't!" Ron protested.

"Oh well then you better let me get started, or you'll never eat." She smirked, prodding him in the chest.

"Fine, fine. Quit poking me woman!" Ron grumbled, stomping playfully away.

Ginny shut the kitchen door and leaned against it, smiling broadly. She didn't think life could get any better.

A/N: Well there you go! I hope I did alright, I had a bit of trouble with this chapter. Thanks for the great reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

Please Read and review, but most of all, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Potter world! All that credit goes to our wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 17

"Useless…worthless…waste of space…unlovable monster…"

Remus whimpered. The words cut into him like knives.

"…We're so ashamed of you…you should've never been born…you don't deserve love…"

A boot came down right onto his small chest and suddenly he couldn't breathe; a belt was next, then a meaty fist…

"No! No, no I'm sorry…I'm sorry!"

Remus awoke with a gasp. His breath came in short pants as he struggled to clear his mind and get his bearings. He automatically curled into a protective ball, throwing his arms over his head. Something cold and wet brushed his hand and he jumped, almost yelling out. He waited for the blows to come, for the harsh words that he'd become used to but still hurt after all these years—but they never came. Cautiously, he peeled open his eyes and saw the chocolate-brown eyes of Neva staring at him with a look that Remus just couldn't place. Reaching out with a trembling hand, he gently stroked her warm coat as he tried to gather his thoughts.

Nightmares like that were very common to him, but after being in a house where those words were never spoken, and the pain was never felt, Remus was beginning to think that they wouldn't come back. Oh, how stupid he was! He'd learned over the years that it was best to keep quiet during a nightmare, and no matter how hard he tried, a whimper or cry would always escape him. He held his breath, listening intently; had anyone in the house heard him? They would be so angry if he disturbed their sleep!

Neva lay down beside him, sensing that her master needed comfort. He was very grateful; her warmth and presents alone managed to dissipate a little of his shaking. He lay still for a while, but the house remained quiet. He let out a slow breath and relaxed ever so slightly. He turned onto his side, putting a small arm around the pup and tried to go back to sleep, but images and thoughts kept streaming into his mind, as if they had been held back and were only now able to appear.

Images of his father standing over him with a chair leg raised—images of his mother with her high heal shoe poised over him—they all crowded over him, and their words—their words came back to him in a great rush.

"Worthless…no-good, unlovable freak…monster…ungrateful…you should have been drowned…we can't stand to look at you…"

He gritted his teeth, trying not to let the sob that was rising in his throat come out—he was so weak – he'd never cried this much before!

No doubt he would be hearing those words again. It was impossible for anyone to let a monster live under their roof, eat their food, and touch them without any revulsion. Even if they didn't mind it now, they would soon—after this full moon they would see what a real burden he was, just how dangerous. He would miss their kindness, their affection…

'Stop thinking like that,' he scolded himself harshly. 'You don't deserve any of that anyway! You have no right to miss it!'

He squeezed his eyes shut knowing every word of it was true. Burying his face in Neva's fur, he sighed; he would just take it all when it arrived. Whatever pain came with the rejection would be his fault; he shouldn't have been so attached.

**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..

"Remus!" exclaimed Ron a couple of hours later as said boy stumbled into the kitchen. "You look…"

His wife glared at him, stopping him from saying something tactless. She left her stool where she and Harry had been chatting animatedly and kneeled down so that she was eye to eye with the small boy. Her eyes grew concerned as she took in the bags under his eyes and the unsteadiness of his stance.

"Remus, are you feeling alright?" she asked, peering into his face.

He blushed.

"Yeah, I'm fine—" Truthfully though, after the nightmare he hadn't been able to sleep and he stayed up the rest of the night. His impending transformation wasn't helping; his bones were aching something fierce and adding tiredness to his already exhausted state, and he was barely holding back from shaking violently with cold.

Hermione looked anxiously into his eyes and took his hands in her own; after feeling just how cold they were and shaking ever so slightly, she stood abruptly and disappeared down the hall.

Remus looked down. Had he upset her in some way? Did she know he wasn't telling the truth?

Ginny abandoned her place at the stove after lowering the flame with her wand and knelt beside him, slipping her arms around his cold frame. His eyes closed for a moment and he leaned into her warmth. His eyes popped open again as he heard Hermione coming back down the hallway.

She knelt back down beside Remus, and handed him what seemed to be a hand-knitted sweater with a golden snitch on the front. She caught Harry's eye from over Remus' head, and he smiled at her, approving of this new use for a sweater that ceased to fit him years ago.

Remus looked wide-eyed at the sweater, then at Hermione, then back at the sweater. "I-I can wear it? Really? But I don't deserve-I shouldn't—" He looked as if he expected them to yank it away from him at any second.

"No. You deserve this more than anyone. Keep it." Hermione said with a firm smile.

"K-Keep it?" His eyes grew even wider.

Hermione nodded reassuringly. She helped Remus pull the large sweater over his head. It was so big on his small frame that it looked as if he were swimming in wool. Hermione pointed her wand at him and it slowly began to shrink, until it was the perfect size for him.

"Thank you!" Remus exclaimed as a smile broke over his face. He could feel warmth seeping into him already!

"You're welcome sweetheart," Hermione grinned, giving him a small hug.

She caught Harry's eye and he nodded grimly. Remus' pending transformation was definitely beginning to show its side effects.

She frowned. He's still so thin, she thought. We'll have to fix that.

Right on cue, Ginny stood with a smile at the pair; "You all ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah!" Ron grinned as his stomach growled in agreement. All three adults rolled their eyes.

"Of course you are, love." Hermione smirked, standing along with her sister in law. "When are you not?"

"When I'm sleeping," Said Ron triumphantly, pleased that he'd found a counter to his wife's question so quickly.

"That's a lie," Hermione muttered to Harry. "I heard his stomach rumbling last night."

Harry snorted. "Are you sure that wasn't him snoring?"

"Oi! I do not snore!" Ron retorted as they all made their way to the dining room.

"Do too. I should know, I've shared a room with you for practically seven years!" countered Harry.

"No, that was all Neville!"

"Yeah, ok. Because Neville's bed was the one right beside mine, right, Ron?"

Ginny caught Hermione's eye and rolled her eyes good-naturedly as she disappeared back into the kitchen. She wondered if her husband and brother had secretly never grown any more mature from when they were twelve.

Harry caught Remus' eye and grin jokingly. "Ron does snore, doesn't he, Remy? I'm sure the whole house could hear him!"

Remus, who was not used to this kind of banter, smiled uncertainly. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to side with Harry. If he did, would Ron get angry? If he didn't, would Harry be upset that Remus hadn't taken his side? He was saved from having to respond as Ginny reappeared levitating a few plates, piled high with eggs, toast, bacon and sausages. Even after being here for a couple of days already, Remus was still surprised at the amount of food, and even more so when he was always told to take as much as he liked.

"Eat up, Remy," Harry encouraged, handing over a plate of eggs. "Take as much as you want. If there's enough for Ron here—" he indicated his best friend who was shoving egg into his mouth with inhuman speed—"then there's definitely enough for you." He grinned, trying not to show how worried he was for his new charge. They would all have to make sure that he was eating enough before the transformation. It would take a lot out of him, and he would need his energy and strength. It wouldn't be easy; Remus' parents mistreatment of him meant that he was lacking many nutrients. Harry wondered how Remus was able to keep obeying his parents' orders with practically no food, which meant no energy; as horrible as the Dursleys had been, they had given him at least two meals a day, small though they might have been.

Harry frowned at the small amount of food on Remus' plate, realizing that after many years of meager rations, his stomach would have grown smaller due to the lack of meals.

They all tried to coax him to eat just a little more, but they knew that it would take a little time for Remus' stomach to get used to the larger portions of food.

Remus' body ached with fatigue and he wanted to do nothing more than crawl back into his nice warm bed – but he didn't want to be lazy, and he was also afraid that the nightmares would return; they were most vivid before the full moon. He didn't want to ask to rest—they would think he was so ungrateful! Of course, he was never permitted such a luxury back with his parents; during the few days before the full moon they worked him extra hard, and Remus never complained. He knew what would happen if he even uttered a single word about how unwell he was feeling…

"How would you like to go up and see the library, Rem?" Asked Hermione brightly. They all knew the side effects of being a werewolf, and Remus was probably exhausted—but she didn't want to embarrass him by bringing attention to it quite yet. They all wanted to see if he would speak up about how he was feeling (most likely not, Harry had said) but after a while, if he hadn't mentioned anything they were going to send him back to bed anyway. He was looking paler than usual, and they were becoming very concerned at his chilled body and how shaky he was.

Remus' lips turned up in a faint smile. Books were quickly becoming one of his favorite things. They provided a place where he could escape to for a while, even if someone was just reading to him. He was hoping that he would be given the opportunity to learn how to read soon, though he wasn't counting on it.

Hermione grinned at his smile of approval and she took his hand, beginning to lead him to the library.

"Aww, 'Mione', don't corrupt him yet!" Harry whined good-naturedly.

"You be careful, Harry James, or I'll drag you up there too!" snapped Hermione playfully. "Oh, how I miss the days when I had valid reasons to force you two to read…" she grinned, jerking her head towards her husband.

"Never again, Hermione!" They cackled as she disappeared with Remus. "We're finished with those evil monstrosities of bound paper!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on you two, these dishes aren't going to pick themselves up."

"But Ginny…" Ron began, clamping his mouth shut and cringing at her fiery glare. His nose still stung from the last time she had cast her infamous Bat-bogey hex on him when he'd refused to help out. He silently vowed never to get on her bad side again for as long as he could help it.

With a resigned sigh, Ron and Harry began clearing away the breakfast dishes.

**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..

Hermione led Remus to a door at the back of the hall where the bedrooms were. She opened it, revealing a staircase that wound up to the second floor. Remus blinked—he didn't know the house came with anything besides what he had already seen.

Hermione grinned at his surprise and began to climb the stairs, glancing at the child every now and again, making sure that he was alright. It wouldn't do to exhaust him before they had even reached their destination, after all.

By the time they got to the top, Remus was slightly out of breath but otherwise fine. Or so he told Hermione when she asked. In reality, his shaking had increased and his muscles ached, but he never thought of mentioning them to her. He was used to his discomforts being ignored, and the last time he had complained about something hurting during the full moon his parents had beat him for whining and told him it was his own fault that he was a werewolf in the first place.

Remus spotted a set of glass double doors directly in front of the staircase, and he glanced out curiously. He was confused to see a large stretch of grass with three tall poles with hoops on top at each end.

Hermione, catching Remus' confusion, informed him that it was a Quidditch pitch where the others would play Quidditch. Remus wondered if this was the game that involved the balls he had seen at Quality Quidditch a few days ago.

'Maybe Ron or Harry will give him a ride on their broom when he's feeling better', Hermione thought, though the very image of Remus so high in the air made her stomach turn.

She took his hand again and he dutifully followed her to the end of the short corridor. There were a couple doors on his right, but otherwise it was pretty empty. They reached the end where a large wooden door practically took up the whole wall, and Hermione pushed it open with a grin.

She had been sure to pack box upon box of books, partly because she knew what a bookworm the adult Remus was – and partly because she didn't know what she would do without the comfort of her own time period. Ron, for once, didn't wholly disagree with this idea, but he still grumbled about the fact that she had to bring so many. She had been sure to disguise any book that mentioned any time after the year they were in, so that it would appear to be some other story or textbook to anyone but the time travelers.

Remus' eyes grew impossibly wide at the towering shelves of books. If he knew that this was only a portion of Hermione's immense library, his mind would have been blown. But Remus felt that all of these books were more than enough to last him a lifetime.

The shelves surrounded the walls of the library, and there were a row of them down the center of the floor, but the rest of the space was taken up by several comfortable chairs and a large round table.

"So," Hermione began, leading Remus to a particularly comfortable sofa with a soft blanket folded at one end of it. "I suppose I ought to begin teaching you how to read, right?" she smiled, excited at the very thought.

Remus' eyes widened. He got to learn how to read? His mouth opened in protest, wanting to tell her that there was no need—she didn't need to waste her time on him—he was a hopeless case—but the words wouldn't come. She seemed to know what he was thinking, however and pulled him close to her.

"Remus, you're a very smart boy and I'm sure you'll have reading down in no time. I'm more than glad to help you learn, and the others are very enthusiastic to try and help you be all that you can, alright?"

He nodded solemnly, and Hermione helped him climb onto the sofa as she went over to a shelf, pulling out a book with colorful pictures. She sat beside Remus, tucking the blanket around his small body and rapping an arm around him. "Alright, Rem. Let me know if you have any questions or get tired, ok? Now which letters do you recognize already?"

A little over forty-five minutes later, Hermione looked down at the small head in her lap. Remus had fallen fast asleep. He'd tried, valiantly to stay awake—everything Hermione was teaching him was so informative, so new—but in the end, his body's demands had taken over and his eyelids began to flutter closed. Hermione stopped in the middle of her lecture about vowels and discarded the book in her hand, settling Remus into a comfortable position so that his head was lying on a conjured pillow on her lap, and the rest of him was warmly rapped in a thick blanket. He had protested, apologizing in a tired whisper, not wanting her to think he was ungrateful, but she had gently reassured him that all children needed their rest, stroking his hair until he was drifting off.

She looked down on the small face for a long time, thinking about the huge difference they were all making in his little life. Even in sleep. His face was scrunched up in little signs of distress and Hermione was wondering if it was because of the toll the full moon was taking on him or if it was something else. Whatever it was, she promised him silently that she would do everything she could to ease his discomfort.

The library door swung open, and Ginny appeared with another box of books. Spotting the two on the sofa, she set the box down, quietly coming over to join them.

"When did he fall asleep?" she questioned her sister in law.

"Just about 15 minutes ago." Hermione sighed. "Ginny, he's so insecure…it hurts to think that he hasn't had a proper childhood, that he's even been punished and blamed for becoming a werewolf. It's not fair!"

Ginny's eyes flashed in the familiar sign of the Weasley temper. She squashed down the temptation to yell and rage about the cruelty of it all-who could do this to anyone, especially a child? But she had to stay calm. It wouldn't do for Remus to wake up to her yells. It would undoubtedly frighten him and make him retreat into his shell even more.

She put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, trying to comfort the older woman. "I know, 'Mione. But that's what we're here for. We'll fix it, don't worry. We'll give him everything he was denied because of those monsters."

Hermione let out a watery smile. "Thanks, Ginny. I know that we will—but it still doesn't make me any less angry."

"I know. Don't worry, those slimy pieces of filth will get what they deserve." Ginny all but growled. "And who knew Harry and Ron were so good with children?" she grinned, her voice becoming lighter.

Hermione chuckled softly. "I know, who would've ever thought? I'm so proud of them. They won't have any problems with any children we have," she smirked.

A soft smile came over Ginny's face. "Do you think Remy would like siblings?"

"I think he'd love them. He'll turn out to be a great big brother, you wait and see. But he needs to…to get better first."

Ginny nodded in understanding and stood. "I better go make sure Harry and Ron aren't blowing anything up. They've gone to make sure that the woods are safe. We thought that we could use it to our advantage during full moons, but we'll need to do some heavy warding."

"That's pretty clever," Hermione approved. "I'll stay with Rem until he wakes, then I suppose I can go down there and see if I can think of any wards that would be useful, though I think our warriors will have it covered," she said fondly.

"Alright, I'll see you later then. Do you want any tea?" Ginny asked as she began to exit.

"No thanks Gin," Hermione said, beginning to be lost in her thoughts once again. Ginny nodded and closed the door behind her with a soft click.

All four adults were bracing themselves for tomorrow evening, for that was when the first real challenge would begin: Remus' first full moon with them, and all the pain that came with it.

A/N: Slight cliffy! I hope you guys enjoied this chapter. It's my longest one so far! I'm so proud! Haha. Happy Thanksgiving to all of you who celebrate it. Thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers, I don't know what I'd do without you guys! ^^


	18. Chapter 18

_A/n: Here's the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for! Please let me know if it was worth the long wait. I'm sorry about that by the way, midterms are coming up and the teachers have been just piling on the work. Anyway, please R/R! ENJOY!_

_Chapter 18_

_After hours of layering complex muggle-repelling wards over the woods, along with ones that would warn them if Remus was in any life-threatening danger and kept him within a certain amount of space-it wouldn't due to have him getting lost-Ginny, Ron and Harry trooped into the living room looking exhausted. They found Hermione and Remus curled up in front of the fireplace__,__ reading a book together-or rather, Hermione read to the small boy while he watched her point each word out to him in turn. The two of them glanced up at the noise of the trio arriving. Hermione sat up, cradling Remus in her arms. She gazed at the three in the doorway for a moment, before realizing that they were magically and physically exhausted. She gently set Remus onto the couch before swiftly ushering Harry and the two Weasleys into large armchairs. She handed them each chunks of chocolate, standing over them much like Madam Pomfrey used to do back in their Hogwarts days, making sure they ate it all._

"_How did it go?" she questioned__ them softly, not wanting to worry Remus who was only a few feet away. She could see by the look on his face that he was scared by the pale and drawn expressions that the three were wearing._

"_It was alright," Harry said wearily, smiling at Remus, trying to dissuade his worries. He dropped his voice, prompting Hermione to lean closer to him. "We've put up muggle-repelling wards, as well as some wizard-repelling ones. We're going to need you outside later on so we can put the charms onto your wand which will alert you if he's critically injured or begins to wander away, but otherwise we're all set. There's a little lake that I'm sure he'll enjoy when it's warm enough, and we've created a little…er well I guess you could call it a den-well we've made that so he won't be freezing out there." He sighed. "Have any of you investigated the basement as a possible transformation location?"_

"_Yeah," Ron replied, swallowing his last bit of chocolate. "But I think it would be to oppressive down there. After he's been with his parents, he needs freedom to run around and take in some fresh air. And plus, there are loads of spiders." He shuddered. He could all too clearly remember walking down into the basement, and once he'd stepped off of the last stair, a horrible crunching noise had sounded. He'd looked down only to see piles of dead spiders, while webs of all different sizes hung from the ceiling with perfectly alive spiders scuttling around, spinning new webs, clicking—he had been terrified._

_They all chuckled, and the slight tension that had began to encompass them lifted._

_Remus' eyes flickered from each adult, while thoughts chased themselves around in his head. Were they talking about him? Every time his parents talked closely like that, it meant more pain for him. Those little whispers meant that they were thinking up new ways to punish him for being so abnormal._

_But these people were different. They hadn't laid an unkind hand on him ever since they'd first met him. But still, it could all be a plot…_

_He was afraid to move, afraid that if he did they would turn all their attention to him… But he had to leave, to get out of this room before it was too late._

_Mind made up, he got to his feet as swiftly and as quietly as possible. Taking in a quick breath, he clutched his head as the room began to spin around him. He heard voices getting frantic, nearer—and suddenly he was being held in warm, strong arms. A cup was held to his lips, and he drank the ice-cold water presented to him. Slowly, everything began to come back into focus for him. He was sitting back on the couch, in someone else__'__s arms-but whose? They weren't like Hermione's, who smelled pleasantly of books, radiating comfort and warmth. Instead, this person held him tightly, but not tight enough to hurt. He held Remus in the sort of way that made him feel that no one would ever be able to take him away. He felt like no one would ever harm him while he was being held in these arms—he felt…safe._

_It was Harry, he realized, as he gazed up at the man's concerned face framed in messy black hair._

"_Remus?" His attention was snapped away from the gentle, gre__en-eyed gaze._

_Ginny was kneeling in front of him, taking both of his hands in her own._

"_Are you alright? What happened?__"_

_Remus' heart ached, seeing the concern in all of their eyes. How could he ever think that they would hurt him? But why were they so worried? He wasn't important, he told himself; he was just an inconvenience to them. He always ended up doing something that made them drop everything they were doing and come running._

"_I'm alright," he mumbled, "I just…got dizzy." He didn't want to tell __them that his head had been pounding all afternoon. That would only make them worry even more._

"_It's alright mate," Ron said, perching beside Remus and Harry and rubbing the boy's back. "You can tell us, we won't get angry."_

_Remus shook his head. "I'm ok, really—I just…"_

_He suddenly became aware of Ginny's intense gaze upon his features, and Harry and Hermione exchanging glances over his head._

"_Are you tired, Remy?" Hermione spoke gently._

_Biting his lip, Remus nodded. "But it's ok," he said quickly. "I'm not too tired-I'll be alright—"_

_Hermione shook her head fondly as Ginny went into full healer mode. It was times like these when she resembled her mother the most._

_Ginny prodded the two men off the couch. They complied, wondering what she would do next._

_With a flick of her wand, the couch expanded a bit as a pile of fluffy pillows and blankets appeared on it. She then scooped Remus out of Harry's reluctant arms, placing him on the now-enlarged couch and arranging the pillows and blankets around him. She ran her wand over the slightly shocked boy, and her readings told him that his body was preparing for the pending transformation, and he was therefore weaker and more exhausted than usual._

"_Just rest, Remy," Harry murmured, brushing a strand of hair out of the boy's amber eyes. "You're going to need it." He finished in a near-whisper._

_He gazed out of the pile of pillows at the group in bewilderment, but soon exhaustion took over and his eyes slipped closed._

_The two couples tiptoed out of the living room, but not before Ginny could place a charm on him that would alert them all when he woke._

"_I wish I was an animagus," said Ron, __watching his wife and sister chopping vegetables for dinner that night._

_Harry nodded in agreement._

"_You wish you could be with him during transformations," Hermione murmured, not taking her eyes off of the potato she was peeling. "I know how you feel, I wish I was too. Maybe we can learn…" Her voice trailed off as a gleam came into her eyes._

_Harry sighed, carting a hand through his messy locks. __"I wish we had prepared the Wolfsbane potion earlier. It would save him a lot of pain, and he could just stay in here where it's warm."_

_He gazed at the table guiltily._

"_There's one thing we didn't think of," said Ron. "With the excitement of the whole thing, it didn't even cross our minds."_

_Ginny's fiery gaze startled them. "I just hope that his parents are suffering." She said vehemently._

_At their startled faces, she explained, "Whoever did and told him these horrid things don't deserve to go guilt free. Or pain free, even."_

"_I never thought I'd agree with anyone saying that people ever deserved to suffer, but I do now. I don't even think they deserve to be called humans."_

"_They'r__e mad," Ron concluded, getting up for a glass of water. "There has to be something wrong with them. No one could ever be that cruel."_

"_The sad thing is Ron, that they were perfectly capable of thinking like a normal human being. They did it all of their own will."_

_Looking slightly ill, Ron collapsed back into his seat clutching his glass. "I just hope that this surprise of his after the full moon will convince him that we really care for him and won't let anything bad happen if we can help it."_

_Hermione smiled softly and leaned over the table, planting a kiss on his lips. "You've matured so much, Ronald Weasley." She whispered. "We'll sort out his parents one of these days, don't you worry. But for now, we need to focus on our Moony." She said, once she had straightened up._

"_Aren't you hungry, Remus?" Ginny asked him later on in the evening. His hair was mussed, and eve__n though he had slept for a little over an hour, he still looked like he could sleep for twelve more._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered. He was propped up on the couch where Ginny had brought him a tray of food. His gaze dropped from her face. He didn't want to see the disappointment and anger there. His tummy felt funny, like it always did before the full moon. But he was feeling more nervous than usual. This was his first full moon with these people, and he wasn't sure what to expect. Would they want him to do chores the next day, like his parents? Where would he transform? Would they stick him in his room for the night, and then laugh the next morning when he'd properly destroyed what possessions he did own? He picked at his food, taking a few bites. He didn't want to seem ungrateful; this was more food than he had ever gotten before his transformations. _

"_It's alright, Remy. I understand if you're not too hungry. Bu__t you really will need all the energy you can get."_

_Remus nodded and took a few more bites before he began to feel nauseous and had to push his plate away._

"_Very good, Remus," Ginny praised, surprised that he had eaten as much as he had. She lifted the tray from his lap, banishing it towards the kitchen. "Why don't we get you ready for bed, hmm?" she said, helping Remus to his feet. Wrapping an arm around his slight form to steady him, they made their way to his room._

_Once Remus' teeth were brushed and he was in his pajamas, he was tucked in by Harry as Ron, Ginny and Hermione came in to wish him a good night._

_He smiled, snuggling further down into the comforter, remembering the sensation of being hugged and kissed._

_The next day passed uneventfully. Remus awoke feeling achy and weak, willing his body to get out of bed. He couldn't just lie around, he told himself. He was being lazy, just like his parents said. But Ron came in just as Remus was sitting up._

"_Morning Kiddo," he smiled, pushing Remus back onto his pillows gently and opening the curtains to let some light in. It illuminated the bags under the little boy's eyes and the way his face was set into an expression of discomfort. __"I'm afraid you're going to have to stay in bed today. You need yo__ur strength for tonight."_

_Remus tried to hide the relief he was feeling, but Ron saw it cross over his face for a moment. "We know," he said softly, sitting on the side of Remus' bed and cupping the small boy's warm cheek in his large hand. "You're not feeling up to doing much today, hmm? That's why we thought it would be best if you just rested."_

_Remus couldn't help but lean into the kind touch, relishing it. Ron smiled softly and sat there for a few minutes with the boy, easing his discomfort with gentle touches before he got up to get him a small breakfast._

_And so the day went, with at least one member of the Weasley-Potter family in Remus' room at all times, reading to him, playing small games with him, and watching over him as he slept. Ron took this opportunity to teach Remus chess, and found that he was a very fast learner and once he had grasped the concept, he was a very formidable opponent__._

_But sooner than any of them would've liked, the night was upon them. They all escorted Remus out to the woods, where the frigid wind blew bare branches back and forth. He was dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, and was shivering violently, even though he was wrapped up in Harry's coat._

_Earlier that evening, Hermione had cast a tracking charm on him so they could find him the next morning._

_Once they had stopped in a small clearing, Ginny knelt in front of Remus, cupping his small face in her hands. "Remy," she began, her heart breaking at the look in his eyes that made him look years older than he really was. He was a child! He should be running around right now in these woods, instead of waiting for a painful transformation! "We'll stay right here until you transform. We won't leave you, ok? And we'll be right here with you when you change back." _

"_B-b-but I could h-hurt you! Y-you should g-go inside," he shivered._

_Ginny pulled him close as the Sun began to disappear. "No. We aren't leaving you, Remy. Don't worry about us; we can take care of ourselves."_

_He nodded, but his eyes still flickered worriedly from person to person._

_Remus' limbs suddenly began to shake. Everything became eerily silent; even the wind refused to blow. They all watched in horror as the small body twisted; bones broke, muscles tore, all to create a different being. They caught a glimpse of pain-filled amber eyes before it was all over. Soon, all they saw was a small wolf with brown fur with golden eyes that were looking back at them with fear and something so animalistic, they all knew that Remus was lost to them at that moment._

_It was Moony, Harry thought. He looked just like the older Remus did during transformations, only much smaller. And the eyes…the eyes were what kept all of them from running over to the wolf and picking him up and taking him back inside. Those bright orbs were looking at them in such a way that they knew if they came any closer Moony would not hesitate to pounce. _

_They backed away slowly, being careful not to make any sudden movements. They each hid behind trees, watching the wolf intently to see what he would do. One day, Hermione had wondered if younger werewolves were as violent as older werewolves were, and this is what they wanted to observe._

_Moony suddenly leapt from Harry's coat, leaving it in a heap upon the frosty ground. He ran full tilt away from the four, howling. The sound made the hairs on their arms rise. The wolf ran in circles, and then, to their horror, began to bite and scratch itself. There were no animals around for him to take his aggression out on or to simply romp around with, so it seemed that out of loneliness, the wolf had no choice but to rip and tare at himself._

_Ginny and Hermione clutched Harry's and Ron's hands respectively, not wanting to see anymore. They couldn't do anything to help the wolf, but they wanted, no, needed to do something before he really injured himself!_

"_There's nothing we can do," said Harry quietly, eyes glistening as he pulled the others away from the scene. Moony would eventually smell them standing there and would most likely come after them. He summoned his coat to him as he continued to explain. "I used to talk to Moony, our older Remus I mean, about his transformations. He told me that there were very rarely occasions where he'd hurt himself so badly that it would put him in mortal peril, and up until the creation of Wolfsbane, there was nothing anyone could do about werewolves tearing at themselves out of loneliness__."__ He sighed, walking back to the house with his fingers intertwined with Ginny's. "It got worse though as he grew older, and the Marauders accompanying him really helped him a lot." He turned to Hermione. "Do you think we can learn how to—"_

_She glanced at him tearfully; watching the transformation had been hard on all of them. "I'm working on it, Harry. I've already started looking through books that explain how to find your animagus form."_

_Harry smiled at her, relieved, as they stepped back into the house. They all plopped down on the couch in silence._

_Finally, Ron broke it. "I hate just leaving him out there. It's so cold…"_

"_I know," Hermione said, squeezing his hand. "I don't want to think of how he's going to transform back in the morning, when it'll probably be even colder. He's got practically no clothes on him, and they'll be torn and bloody…" She trailed off, holding back tears as Ron held her comfortingly._

"_We'll get to him before then," Harry said vehemently__.__ "I'll be out there as soon as the moon disappears."_

"_We'll be with you," Ginny said determinedly as Ron and Hermione nodded._

"_We better get to sleep," Hermione said. "We won't be much help to him tomorrow if we're all tired. It's going to be a long day."_

_A/N: So guys, how did I do with the transformation seen? Did you like this chapter? Please let me know, your feedback really helps! I hope you guys are having a nice holiday! I tried to upload this on Christmas day as a little present, but my internet was down. Thank you to my faithful reviewers; reading your reviews always encourages me to keep writing. Happy New Year!_


	19. Chapter 19

A ripping, twisting sensation took over his whole body as he was forced from one shape to another. His golden eyes went back to their usual amber; his paws with their sharp claws turned back into small human hands, and his mind became his own once more. The sharp pains almost became too much. The hard, frosty ground bit into his back as the bitter wind blew against his practically naked body, causing him to shiver violently. . In his weakened state, his body wasn't able to cope with all the different sensations and began to shut down so it could begin healing itself like it was accustomed to doing. But before the small boy could lose consciousness, strong, warm hands plucked his shaking form from the ground and he was tenderly wrapped in a warm cloak. Amber eyes flew open in surprise, gazing up at the person holding him.

He began to struggle against the gentle, yet firm grip—he was covered in blood and dirt, and he was sure that Harry wouldn't want his filth all over his cloak. But his weak body didn't want to obey his brain, and Harry drew Remus closer to his warmth, trying to reassure him that it was alright. He wasn't quite sure why Remus was struggling, but the wind began to blow even harder and he decided that getting the boy warm was more important than trying to find out.

"Ssh, Remy, it's alright," harry murmured, rubbing the small back gently, trying to keep him warm but making sure that he wasn't upsetting any injuries in the process. "We'll get you warm in no time. Just stay with us, ok?"

"Try not to fall asleep on us, sweetie. It could be dangerous—" Hermione said, coming out from behind Remus and startling him.

He strained to see if the others were back there too, and Harry, understanding what he was trying to do, whispered "Ron and Ginny are back there too; they're just checking the wards."

A strange kind of warmth enveloped Remus—they had _all _come to get him!A voice in the back of his mind whispered that they had only done it because they had an ulterior motive, they should've just left him out in the woods—but another voice, one that Remus had never heard before, fought back—what else would they have to do out here? It was 4:30 in the morning; if they had to do something else not related to him, they would have just left him lying there and done whatever it was later on in the day. That warmth grew stronger in the pit of his stomach when he came to the realization that it _was indeed _4:30 in the morning – he had become very accustomed to telling time by looking at the position of the rising Sun – and that meant…that meant they had gotten up this early for him. No, he told himself—he wasn't worth that. Why had they done it? But a new thought was beginning to form in his head: maybe these people really did care for him. One part of him, the part that knew he was a monster and wasn't worth all the trouble, knew that it was all some kind of plan; they were going to be nice to him and hand him over to his parents just when he was beginning to trust them – but the other part, the side of him that felt safe in this man's arms, felt safe in that house, surrounded by warm, kind people—that side knew that they really did care for him. He reasoned that if they were going to do something to him, they would've done so already; he had been with them for over a week!

And maybe it was because he never really had contact with anyone besides his parents and their cruel friends and didn't know that kind people really did exist—or maybe it was because the quartet were really what he thought they were, but they were the most genuine people he thought could exist. There was no trace of deception in anything they did. From the way they treated him, the glances and slight touches between the couples, and even the way they talked—he basked in the realness of it all. They'd never lied to him, and answered every timid question with sincerity.

So more and more of him began to believe that they felt for him like they said they did. He wasn't so sure if they loved him; he didn't know what that would feel like, but he supposed that he'd figure it out in time.

He was brought out of his thoughts as the temperature from outside rose to the comfortably warm one of the house, and he was gently laid onto the couch. He immediately missed the safe feeling of Harry's arms around him, but he told himself that they probably had better things to do; they had already brought him inside and made him comfortable, after all. What else did he expect them to do?

"Just rest for a moment, alright Rem?"

Remus nodded sleepily, snapping his eyes open as he tried not to drift off. He'd been told to stay awake, and he was pretty sure it wasn't because they wanted to keep him sleep deprived like his parents did.

The four adults stepped out into the hallway for a moment, and Remus vaguely wondered if they were talking about him.

**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..

"His injuries are more extensive than I thought they would be," Ginny reported once a silencing spell had been cast. It would block out any conversation they had, but they were still able to hear Remus just in case something went wrong. "I think we need a proper healer—" She held up a finger to silence the others who were beginning to protest. "I know it's risky. Whoever it is finding out that he's not really hours isn't impossible. But I'm not a fully qualified healer yet, and I've never had a case like this in all my training. His parents' abuse is probably affecting his ability to heal himself, too. I don't want to give him any potions yet without knowing more about his physical state, and we'll need a fully qualified healer to prescribe them. I've brought my papers so I can try to finish my training here, but for now we'll need a professional, at least for his first few transformations with us. We don't really know what he needs. Even when he was living with you, Harry, he's always taken care of himself-"

"Sssh, Love, we'll get a healer." Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm just worried that they'll find out that he's not really ours…"

"Not really ours? He's been better off with us for this past week than he's been with them for five years!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know, Hermione. But some healers might not see it that way. We're supposed to report any case of child abuse we find, and if we get a healer here who doesn't understand, who knows who they'll tell." Ginny explained, now looking worried.

"Do you think we could get Madam Pomfrey here?" Harry asked; she had always been his favorite healer to go to, even after he had graduated. "She doesn't know it yet, but she's practically worked with Remus for his whole life after he came to Hogwarts and she's the one he was…will be…most comfortable with."

"She's pretty trustworthy," Hermione nodded. "If we explain this whole situation to her I'm sure she'll understand."

"But she's at Hogwarts now," Ron spoke up. "A bunch of people she's never met can't just drag her away from a school full of children."

"We don't even know if she works there now. She was there for Remus, but that's six years away." Hermione frowned.

"There's no better way to find out than if we try asking her," Harry said, stepping towards the living room where the fireplace was.

Hermione bit her lip as they followed, refraining from telling Harry that maybe Remus wouldn't like a healer poking and prodding at him just then. It was for his own good, she told herself, stepping back into the warm room.

Remus looked up at them, and her heart clenched as she saw the dark rings around his eyes. He was trying so hard to stay awake for them. She stepped over to him to explain what was going on as Harry activated the flu.

"Hi, Sweetie. We're going to have a healer come and take a look at you, ok? Just for now—just so we know how to treat your wounds in the future."

Remus grew pale and looked down, trying to hide the raw fear in his eyes. The last time his parents had called a healer after the full moon, he had ended up with several new bruises and some more memories to add to his collection of terrifying and painful ones.

He tried to reason with himself that this group of people would never do anything to hurt him, like they had continuously reassured him—but there was no way for him to be positive it was true. He would just have to trust them, he told himself firmly. Looking up at the concerned witch above him, he gave her a small nod.

A bright smile crossed Hermione's face and she hurried over to Harry. "He's alright with it, Harry. Just…just be careful with who you tell, ok? I don't want to lose the trust he's given us so far."

Harry nodded gravely. With a sense of déjà vu, he tossed a pinch of flu powder into the fireplace and stepped in, calling out "Hogwarts Infirmary!"

**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..

After shaking off the initial disorientation that came with flu travel, Harry gazed around at the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Nothing had changed between now and nearly thirty eight years later. The ward was still immaculately clean; the beds were still in their neat rows, and the same cart of potions even stood against one wall. The only difference was the motherly witch gazing back at Harry from her office door. She looked old, Harry thought; around the age that Mrs. Weasley had been when they left. Wisps of white hair were escaping the messy bun atop her head, and she wore an apron that was stained with some brown substance that Harry refused to think about at the moment.

She looked wary, and her wand hung casually at her side. Harry had no doubt that she could stun him within the space of a second if she had to. But Harry, who had always been a good judge of character – something that had developed during his years with the Dursleys - thought she looked friendly. She was like a mother lion that would do anything to keep her cubs safe. A bit like Minerva McGonagall, he thought.

"How may I help you, dear?" she asked him. It was not rare for her to receive visitors who had injuries far too trivial for St. Mungo's. But in front of her stood a young man, who could not have been more than twenty two years old who she had never seen before. Power radiated from him, but she could tell that he was not likely to hurt her.

"Hello," he smiled. "Are you the Hogwarts healer?"

Harry could have smacked himself for the stupid question, and by the look on the woman's face she thought it was a bit foolish too, considering he _was_ in the Hospital Wing—but she nodded in confirmation all the same.

"I'm Harry—harry Granger. I was just wondering…um well do you think I could talk to you in private for a few minutes, Ma'am? I'm sorry, I don't mean to waste your time-"

'How is such a powerful wizard so polite?' the healer thought to herself. The wealthy and powerful wizards, such as Abraxas Malfoy, displayed nothing more than a cold detachment and a forced politeness.

"Come along then," she told him, leading the way into her office. "You're not wasting time. I'm glad to help whenever I can."

Harry marveled at the difference between this healer and Madam Pomfrey. Though Poppy hadn't been the slightest bit cruel or harsh, she had always been disapproving and strict. This older healer seemed to be a little more laid back, but Harry wouldn't be sure of that until he talked with her a little more.

She indicated that he should take a seat in front of her desk, and Harry did so, spotting a sign informing him that she was Healer Smethwyck. Harry vaguely wondered if she was related to the healer who had taken care of Arthur's snakebite during his fifth year.

"Now how may I help you, young man?" Smethwyck asked him, perched on the armchair behind her desk and regarding him with interest.

Harry bit his lower lip, wondering how to begin. "How much do you know about werewolves?"

A/N: And this is where I will leave you hanging, wonderful readers. Thanks to each and every one of you who has favorited, alerted and especially reviewed this story so far. I really appreciate every piece of feedback that I get! I'm sorry for the long wait, and I really hope you liked this chapter. Please, drop me a line or two with your thoughts so far and with any questions that you might have. Go on, it only takes a minute at the most!


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you all so much for your reviews! I do see every single one of them and It makes my day every time. Please read my note at the end. Welcome to the new readers! ENJOY! X

Chapter 20

"Well," Madam Smethwyck began, "I do know a bit about them. I've treated a few bites before."

"What are your thoughts regarding them? I know a lot of people have problems with them even the young ones-"

"Oh no, I have no problem with them at all. They are just like everyone else. They just have problems on certain days of the month, very similar to girls-"

Harry blushed, looking mortified.

"Sorry, dear," the mediwitch apologized. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. It's just how I think."

"That's alright, Ma'am. I understand. My family has just taken in a young boy, who, unfortunately, has been bitten at a young age."

The elderly woman's eyes widened and sympathy crossed her features. "Last night was the full moon," she blanched.

"Yes," Harry sighed. "And, well-his previous environment hasn't been very nurturing."

Anger flashed over Smethwyck's face. "How old is this boy?"

"He just turned five."

"What kind of people..."

"I know. This is why we need your help. It's our first transformation with him and we're afraid that the people he lived with inflicted damage that we can't fix. My wife is in training to be a mediwitch, but there's only so much she can do."

"Would you like me to come have a look at him, Mr. Granger?" Healer Smethwyck asked gravely, getting to her feet.

"Please," Harry breathed. In his mind, Remus' small, bloody body flashed before his eyes.

"Kip," she called. Instantly, a small, excitable house elf that reminded Harry a great deal of Dobby popped into existence beside the healer. It was wearing a neat, bright red tea towel and had long, narrow ears and a button-like nose.

"What can Kip be doing for Mistress?"

"I want you to notify me if anyone is in need of me, understand?"

"Kip understands. Notify Mistress if anyone needs her." Kip repeated obediently.

"Very good. You are dismissed," Healer Smethwyck replied with a smile. The elf disappeared with a pop.

Smethwyck reached into a tall cabinet next to her and extracted a large bag which Harry assumed held potions, salves and gauze. She gestured for him to lead the way, and he obliged.

**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..

Remus huddled down further into the couch when he saw the emerald green flames appear in the fireplace. That meant Harry was back, and it also meant he had brought the healer with him. 'This is it.' He thought. 'There's nothing I can do. They're going to do whatever they want to me.' His stomach churned and he clenched his aching hand in an effort not to get up and run away as fast as he could. 'I won't cry. I won't! Not here, not in front of all of them.' Remus longed for Neva's warm, comforting presence at that moment.

Beside him, Hermione stroked his sweaty hair in reassurance. "It will be all right love," she whispered.

She didn't recognize the woman Harry had brought with him, but she looked friendly enough, and she knew that her best friend would never bring anyone he did not approve of back home.

Ginny came over to them with Harry and the healer in toe. She knelt down beside the couch so that she was eye-level with the little boy.

"Hey sweetie," she said, taking his hand and stroking it gently. "This is Healer Smethwyck. She's going to have a quick look at you, alright?" When she saw the look of poorly-contained panic flash across his features, Ginny tried to reassure him. "We won't leave your side. We're all going to stay right here, ok? She won't hurt you."

Hermione and Healer Smethwyck exchanged smiles and glances. "I'm Sarah Smethwyck. Nice to meet you," she said, offering her hand to the younger witch.

"I'm Hermione Granger, Harry's sister. That's my husband Ron, he's Ginny's brother. Thank you so much for coming on such a short notice." She murmured as the healer began taking out potion bottles and a role of gauze.

"It's absolutely no problem at all. I'm glad I can help." She replied. "Is it possible to move Remus to his own bed? It would be easier for me and I think he might be more comfortable there."

Hermione nodded, sending Harry a look. He quickly left the room and returned a minute later. "His room is ready," he announced.

Remus shakily attempted to push himself up into a sitting position. Harry was at his side in an instant, scooping him into his arms.

Shock raced across Remus' tired features.

"It's alright Remy. We just don't want you putting more stress onto your body," Hermione reassured him.

Harry, followed by the rest of the household and Smethwyck, carried Remus into his room and tenderly laid him down. His small body looked so frail in the large bed.

The adults stepped away from Remus, making sure they were still in his line of view but giving Healer Smethwyck room to work.

Said healer waved her want over Remus, and a scroll appeared in mid air. She unfurled it, frowning at its length and contents. Tucking it into her robe pocket, she waved her wand over him yet again, making complex patterns over his limbs and torso. Colors began floating over his frame. Dark purple rested unwaveringly over his chest, while red and blue shimmered over his limbs and stomach respectively. She stepped away from the bed for a moment. "It appears that he has extensive bruising on his chest and arms. He also has scars on his back that do not seem to be a result of his transformation. Indeed, many of these injuries were not inflicted last night." Her eyes glimmered with suppressed anger. Fury flashed over all their faces, and angry tears filled Ginny and Hermione's eyes.

Turning back to Remus, who had curled into a protective ball, she smiled kindly and handed him a small green bottle. "I'm going to need you to drink this potion, sweetie. It won't taste very nice but a few of your ribs are cracked and this will help heal them."

With shaking hands and a little help from the healer, Remus gulped down the potion, trying not to wince at the taste and seem ungrateful. He couldn't stop shaking. The acrid taste reminded him of the last time he had taken a potion. The healer that his parents had gotten for him had given them a dark yellow potion, instructing them to administer it to him every night. They forced it down his throat religiously, body-binding him so he couldn't struggle. They had learned from previous experience that he would scream, kick and try to punch them when it came time to dose him. It made him feel as if his insides were melting. His stomach would contract agonizingly throughout the night, and moving so much as an inch made him feel like he was being ripped in half. This made it impossible for him to sleep, resulting in him not being able to perform his chores as well as his parents would have liked the next day. This also led to very severe punishments. So it was with understandable fear that he watched the healer pull bottle after bottle out of her satchel. If one potion could hurt so much, what would all of these do to him?

"Very good. This one next," continued Smethwyck, handing him a slightly larger bottle containing a dark red potion. "It will strengthen your bones and help with the stiffness in your joints."

Closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at the thick liquid, Remus drank it down as quickly as he could. His limbs were beginning to feel heavy, and it was becoming harder and harder for him to stay awake.

Healer Smethwyck handed him potion after potion. She told him that one would strengthen his stomach lining, another would boost up his immune system and the very last one, which she called a "Nutrient Potion", would apparently give him a bit more of an appetite and boost his stunted growth. While all this was going on, she was constantly waving her want over his body. The colors that were hovering over him gradually began to fade to a warm green. A bit of the purple remained over his chest, and some of the red on his arms still lingered. There were no obvious, unpleasant side effects from the potions yet. The fact that he was struggling to stay awake was a pleasant surprise to Remus. It meant that he could hide from the pain for a few hours.

He glanced around him and was completely astonished to find Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting on chairs by his bed, watching him with concerned eyes.

"You-you're still here?" he said, flummoxed.

"Of course, sweetheart. We're not leaving you. We promised, remember?" Ginny replied kindly.

He did remember, but he never expected them to keep their word. Experience told him that no one was ever trustworthy. These people, however, were beginning to invalidate everything he knew about adults. It was beginning to frighten him. He couldn't afford to let his guard down; they could turn on him at any moment. Their unwavering kindness towards him was making it very difficult for him to keep his walls up, however. His head hurt. He didn't want to think about it anymore.

Ginny would have found the very confused look on Remus' face very adorable and amusing if the reason for it wasn't so anger-inducing. No one had ever sat by his bedside when he was ill. No one had likely ever held his hand and she wasn't even sure if he had ever received proper medical treatment before.

"May I speak to whichever one of you has healer training for a moment?" Healer Smethwyck said. Ginny got to her feet, and the two women stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

"What's wrong, Healer Smethwyck?"

"Please, call me Sarah." When Ginny agreed, she continued, handing her a pot of salve. "He still has extensive bruising on his back and arms that potions will not get rid of. Apply this to them every morning and they should be gone within a week or two." Ginny nodded with a smile, tucking it into her robe pocket. "He also," Sarah continued with a sigh, "has weak lungs. I don't know whether this is because of major exposure to the cold or something else, but he will always be prone to colds and other lung infections. He may even have mild cases of something muggles call Asthma, so if he even shows the slightest trace of trouble breathing bring him straight to me. I have given him something to strengthen his lungs but it cannot fully restore them to their original state. Here is some Nutrient Potion. It will provide him with the proteins and other nutrients he was deprived of for so long. It will also gradually allow him to consume more food. He hasn't been eating very much, I take it?"

Ginny shook her head. "Very small portions. He's been improving, but I know he hasn't been eating enough for a child his age."

"Right. Slip two or three drops into his drink for every meal until this vile is empty." Sarah handed Ginny a bottle with a swirling green potion that looked like it would last a few weeks at least.

"It won't alter the taste of his meal at all. That's everything, I think. If you need anything else, do not even hesitate to flu or owl me. I'll give you my private flu address so that no one will be able to spot you in the hospital wing."

"I can't thank you enough," Ginny said, smiling gratefully at the older woman. "You've done so much for us in such a small amount of time. We really appreciate this. We were so worried when we found him."

"It's my pleasure. I'm very glad I could help. Like I said, let me know if you need anything at all."

"Thank you," Ginny said. "from all of us."

Sarah smiled. "I must get back to the school. It was a pleasure to meet all of you. Remus is so darling and I know he'll be alright with some time."

Ginny and the healer shook hands before the red-head escorted her to the fireplace and she was gone in a rush of bright green flames.

On her way back to Remus' room, Ginny was surprised to see Neva trotting after her.

"Oh, come here you silly dog. I bet Remus misses you," she said, picking her up and cuddling her as she entered.

She was the target of three anxious gazes and one wary one from Remus. "What did she say?" Harry demanded from his position beside the child

"Later, love. She said quite a bit." Ginny responded, perching carefully on Remus' other side and taking his hand.

"How are you feeling, Remy?"

"Better," he said. Ginny conjured a glass of water, pressing its straw to his lips. He drank thirstily, and his eyelids began to drift.

"Thank you," he whispered, looking at all of them.

Ginny squeezed his hand and Hermione came over and gave him a tender hug. Neva, sensing her young master's sensitive state, moved out of Ginny's arms and cuddled up beside him. With a small, ecstatic smile, Remus rolled over and threw his arm over the pup before his eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..

In another part of England, two people were on the hunt for their freak of a son. He could only be controlled with their strict discipline. He was loose in the world. He was a threat to society and they would not let anybody else be contaminated with his freakish, inhuman disease.

A/N: Wow. I'm awfully sorry for such a long wait! I had my first major case of writer's block that I can remember. But now I'm back! Writer's block or not, I promised in the beginning of the story I would never abandon this fic and I fully intend to keep that promise. I read back through previous chapters and I've come to the conclusion that TDS is going to go through some major revision. Nothing too plot changing, but I'll let you all know when it will happen. I really hope you like this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! My writing improves thanks to all your feedback. XXX


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Wow, thank you so much to each and every one of you for your kind words and for being so patient with me throughout this whole story! This has been my favorite chapter to write so far, and I really hope you enjoy it! A few mistakes in the previous chapter have been modified. Thank you to Snitchstar for pointing them out to me! I will possibly be without internet for a few weeks, but I will do all I can to keep updating. I'll be working at my first summer job, but I don't plan on letting that keep me away from this story. Please let me know what you thought, and I hope you like it!

XX

Chapter 21

Remus awoke to whispers around his bed. His thoughts were pleasantly muddled. The stiffness in his bones that he had learned to ignore over the last year due to being forced to be in the cold so often and lack of proper nutrition seemed to be diminishing, and the mending of his ribs was making it so much easier to breathe. The fuzziness and disorientation slowly began to fade, and he realized that he was in his bed at the house that made him feel…safe. It was the only place that he had ever felt secure in, he realized. He decided to call it The Safe House, in his mind at least. 'Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's and Ginny's house' was such a mouthful.

The previously mentioned adults were gathered around his bed, watching him with tired eyes. Remus could also see the sunlight filtering in through the blinds. How long had he been asleep? It still seemed like morning, but it couldn't possibly be. He knew he had slept for longer than a few hours. I hope they're not angry with me for being so lazy, he thought.

What the adults were whispering began to filter into his muddled head.

"…Wonder what trouble the twins are getting up to. Bet they're driving Mum barmy, as usual. Years later and they're still acting like ten year olds," the voice, which Remus had identified as Ron's, said with a chuckle.

Remus suddenly realized that he knew virtually nothing about these people. Sure, he knew their names and faces, but he didn't know if they had any brothers or sisters. He knew that Harry and Hermione were related, as were Ron and Ginny, but the mention of the two foreign names, Fred and George, brought it home. He didn't know their favorite foods, or how old they were—though he guessed that they were all in their young twenties. These thoughts made him feel so ashamed. He'd been here for weeks already and he never even asked about them, hadn't even bothered to get to know them. Everything had always been about him. He was so selfish! He kept all the attention focused on him. He didn't deserve all their kindness. He wanted to apologize, tell them that he understood if they didn't want a heartless waste of space like him around, but he knew that they would be too nice, too understanding. They would say that it was his parents fault. But his parents were not here. They had no influence on him at this place. It was all him. Could he even ask questions? Experience told him that they welcomed them, tried to answer each one as best they could, but could he ask them personal things? He didn't dare think about it. Just the thought of their punishments made him cringe. There were four of them. There had only been two of his parents. But there were four people that could do who knew what to him and there would be absolutely nothing he could do to stop them.

Remus shoved the thought out of his mind. He knew on some level that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny wouldn't hurt him physically, but he also knew that words could hurt so much more than fists.

Harry was the first to notice his eyes were open. Instantly, he was at Remus' side and taking his frail hands in his own large, warm ones.

"How are you feeling Remy? Hungry? Thirsty? Does anything hurt?" he asked with a tinge of relief in his voice.

A straw was pressed to his lips, and he drank the cool water down gratefully. He hadn't realized just how parched his throat was. He smiled shyly up at the older man.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Nothing hurts. But—" he blushed. He wanted to disappear. "I need the loo." He finally said in a rush, hiding his face in his pillow.

Harry chuckled affectionately. "Alright. Would you like to have a little bath as well?"

Remus nodded without hesitation. He would never turn down a warm, clean bath. It was something he would never take for granted.

Harry lifted Remus from the sheets, wincing internally at how light the boy still was. He knew getting him to the proper weight for his age would take time, but it was still upsetting to be reminded of what those monsters did to their own son.

Ron hurried to the bathroom with a grateful look from Harry to prepare the bath. Ginny laid out a fresh pair of pajamas on the bed, and she and Hermione gave Remus a tender hug and kiss on the cheek.

"We're all so glad you're feeling better," they whispered.

Remus smiled and glanced down shyly. Even after all the time he had spent with the adults, he still wasn't ever sure what to say to all their kind words.

Ron returned, smiling at Remus and ruffling his hair. Harry glanced gratefully at him and carried Remus into the bathroom.

**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..

After Remus' bath, Harry dried him off and knelt in front of him. He focused on his face, because seeing the bruises littering the child's body, no matter how faint they were, made him feel sick. He pulled out the pot of salve that Ginny had presented with him earlier.

"Remy, this will help your bruises go down, alright? You'll need to have some put on you every morning for a while. Gin and I will take care of that."

Remus nodded nervously. What would it feel like when the salve was put on? He had been threatened with some before. His parents said they would use some that would burn on his eyes if he ever looked at them again. Needless to say he had always directed his gaze at the ground from then on.

But when Harry gently began spreading some of the salve on his back, it was surprisingly warm and made his skin tingle. Remus sighed in relief, his trust growing for this man and his family.

**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..

The next few days passed without incident. Remus tried, but couldn't muster up the courage to ask the adults around him anything about themselves. He felt like a coward, a selfish coward. But no matter how hard he tried, he was always afraid that they would get angry and retaliate. On one day in particular, he'd almost gotten bold enough to ask Hermione if she and Harry had played together when they were little, but a hyperactive Ron had bounced in and Remus' courage had drained away. It wasn't that he thought Ron, in particular, would hurt him, but Remus knew that Ron was more powerful and could hurt him more than slender Hermione, if he _did _decide to. His father had always doled out the worst punishments, no matter how hard Mother tried.

Remus caught glimmers of conversations, hearing names like Hogwarts and The Burrow, and one time, while he and Hermione had been reading a book together in the living room, he saw a picture frame in an open box that Harry had temporarily left by the couch. The picture in the frame showed a large group of red-headed people, and Remus thought he could see a glimpse of a younger Ginny in the cluster of people who were predominantly male. He couldn't be sure; Harry quickly returned and took the box away, and Remus never saw it again.

**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..

It was raining. Remus couldn't stand the rain. It was always so cold and it made scary noises on the roof. The wind howled through the trees, reminding him of big monsters moving closer and closer to the house, hiding in the shadows behind the bushes and trees. The consistent tapping of water on his window made Remus shiver. There was a monster knocking to get in! He would break the window and come in and rip Remus to bits and pieces and no one would even know he was gone until the next morning!

An all mighty boom seemed to shake the entire house. A chill spread through Remus' bones. Oh no. Oh no no no. He hadn't thought it could have gotten any worse but he had been wrong. Lightning flashed. Another clap of thunder ripped through the skies and Remus bit down on his fist to keep himself from screaming out in terror.

The thunder seemed to be moving closer and closer with every heart-stopping crack. The rain grew frantic against the windowpanes and another finger of fear slithered down his back. His breaths were coming in sharp gasps. Remus was trying valiantly not to cry. He was five years old now, certainly old enough not to cry at something as trivial as this. Logically, he knew that a bit of rain and thunder would not-could not-hurt him, but an irrational part of his young mind cringed at every bang, every flash of lightning and every drop of water that hit his window. He also knew that he would eventually cry out as the terror grew too much for him, and the sobs would be involuntarily wrenched out of his small frame, and enraged adults would come for him, to take their revenge out on the small boy who disturbed their slumber, a small boy who had only ever wanted a bit of comfort.

Tears were coursing their way down his pail cheeks. His breaths were coming in strange gasps, and he wondered if the rest of the household could hear him weeping. They had yet to come in and punish him. Part of him grew relieved to think that he wasn't going to be yelled at-or worse- but another, smaller part of him, the part that believed that they really meant him no harm stung at the thought that maybe they did hear him crying, and didn't care at all.

In the end, Remus had to know. Were they awake and listening to him cry without moving a muscle, or were they preparing his punishment? Another crack of thunder ripped through the silence in the house. Remus cringed, shivering horribly as he swung his feet out of bed. He quickly drew them up again, hugging his knees to his chest at the terrifying thought that there were creatures under his bed waiting to drag him under.

Taking a deep breath, Remus planted his feet firmly on the ground and stood, taking several large, hasty steps away from the edge of his bed. He tiptoed to his door on trembling legs, clasping the cool doorknob in his sweaty palm.

Holding his breath, he eased the door open, praying to anyone who was listening that the hinges would not squeak, would not groan-would not make any noise at all. He made a crack in the doorway, enough for his slender frame to slip through, and he silently let all the pent-up breath out as he stepped foot into the dark hallway.

A sliver of light shown from the slightly ajar door at the end of the hallway where the bathroom was located. Remus knew that light was always left on, and he was never thankful for anything as he was at that moment.

Remus tiptoed silently to the door beside his own, hoping that the floorboards would not creek under his weight.

His heart stuttered when he saw Harry and Ginny's door was open. Had they gone somewhere with Ron and Hermione to plan his punishment? Were they awake and watching him at that very moment?

But at a second glance, Remus realized that even if they were awake, Harry and Ginny would not have been able to see him anyway. He could barely make out their profiles on the large bed.

A sudden bright flash of lightning illuminated Harry, who was curled protectively around his wife. Both appeared to be fast asleep.

But the loudest crash of thunder came roaring through the night, and Remus could not help but to gasp. He clamped his hand over his mouth, looking horrified. His legs felt like jelly and tears were pouring steadily down his face. His feet were glued to the hard, cold floor as, with terrified eyes, he saw movement from the bed.

"Gin?" he heard a raspy voice cut through the darkness. "Did you hear-?"

"Ssh, love," a female voice responded, and then a bright light was glowing at the tip of her wand.

Harry drew in a sharp breath and fought his way out of the heavy covers. Remus wanted to run, to hide, to never be seen again but his legs were stuck. His whole body was paralyzed and he resigned himself to his fate.

"Remus?" Harry said, concern clear in his voice. "What's the matter? Are you alright?" The black-haired man dropped to his knees in front of the terrified child.

Ginny joined her husband. "Are you afraid of the thunder, darling?"

Confusion slammed into Remus with the force of a tidal wave. Why weren't they yelling at him, telling him to go back into his room so they could deal with him tomorrow and telling him never to disturb their sleep again? Why weren't they telling him that it served him right, he was being frightened by monsters, creatures like him, and that was just what he deserved?

The faces of his parents presented themselves momentarily in his frightened mind. Remus squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them again, Harry's and Ginny's worried faces swam back into view.

"Remus? Are you frightened?" Harry asked gently as the rain began coming down particularly hard and Remus flinched.

He nodded slowly, wondering what they were going to do.

"Would you like to come into bed with us Remy?" Ginny offered with a smile.

"M-me? In bed? W-with you? B-but I-I'm-" Remus' teeth chattered as he shook. He hadn't realized just how chilly it was.

"Yes, sweetheart. If you're frightened or not feeling well you may always crawl into bed with us. It always helped me sleep when I was young," Ginny coaxed.

"B-but I'll cont-con-tam-in-ate your bed," Remus responded without thinking, struggling over the large word. That was what his parents had said to him when he had dared to ask them if he could sleep with them when he was three. He had never even thought about asking anyone to share anything with him after that.

A brief look of intense anger flashed over the couples' faces, and Remus flinched away.

"We're not angry at you, Remy. You won't contaminate anything. You are a normal little boy who wants a bit of a cuddle. That is never too much to ask for, alright? Now you climb in with us and we'll get you settled, okay?" Harry lifted him in his powerful arms.

Remus nodded, stunned.

Ginny reached out with a tissue in her hand and gently wiped his tears and snot away.

Remus was placed in the middle of the bed, and Harry and Ginny crawled in on either side of him.

"Are you alright?" Ginny whispered, stroking his hair.

A smile slowly began to blossom over his lips. "I'm safe," he blurted out, and a second later he realized that he believed it when Ginny and Harry each wrapped an arm around him under the blankets. The warm sent of Sandalwood and Ginny's shampoo swirled around him, and his muscles relaxed as his eyes drifted closed. He didn't see the tired, happy smiles exchanged over his head.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"You're sure we're not lost?"

A sigh of exasperation.

"Yes, I'm sure we're not lost. Just like I'm sure that you ate all the biscuits in the middle of the night."

"So, you're not sure then."

"He did. He ate _all_ of them. I saw it myself," Harry whispered loudly to a shyly smiling Remus who was so trustingly gripping his hand as they walked through the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

It had only been several days after the fierce thunderstorm, and yet Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione had noticed a sudden change in their little boy. Still hesitant though he was, Remus was beginning to initiate physical contact-however he still remained very timid and nervous. No matter, Hermione explained, it was a giant step forward for the neglected boy. Small smiles were becoming more and more frequent from Remus. With the help of his nutrient potion he was definitely beginning to fill out and look healthier. He was also becoming much more lively. They had all taken turns running around with him outside, and Neva was keeping him _very_ active indeed. It had taken some time for the child to fully understand the concept of play, of just running around and having fun-laughing, even-but once he had understood, he took like a fish to water. All their hearts lightened when they saw him beginning to smile and chase joyously after Neva.

This resulted in a quite exhausted little boy. Harry often found him curled around his dog on the sofa immediately after dinner.

As a result, and after much deliberation, they had decided to take Remus to a small wizarding park which Ron and Ginny had claimed was in Diagon Alley. Hermione and Harry were skeptical; they'd never even heard mention of this park. But it wouldn't hurt to at least try and locate it, and thus, Ron, Harry and Remus found themselves traveling along the very familiar, yet different street of the alley.

The group came to the point in the path where Diagon began to merge into Knockturn Alley. Before they could enter the dark shadows, Ron turned a sharp left, guiding his companions into a small, unnoticeable niche in the wall beside them. Harry gaped as Ron pulled out his wand and tapped out a series of bricks at a speed that made the pattern indiscernible. His gaping was mirrored by the child beside him as a whole new world was opened up to them.

A wide path was lined on either side by small, neat houses with comfortably untidy lawns. A round fountain sat at the end of this path. It seemed to be made of different colored rocks, and in the middle, a large stone figure of a whale had water pouring out the tip of his curling, raised tale. The sun caught the myriad of colors in the stone and reflected on the particles of falling water, creating a breath-taking vision of light and color.

Beyond this, gates to a decent-sized playground could be seen, but, but Harry's eyes weren't quite able to focus on one thing for more than five seconds. Ron chuckled at his dumbfounded expression and tugged him forward.

"C'mon mate, we'll get a chance to explore later on. This place is a child's paradise, you'll see."

He led them past the fountain and towards the gate. Ron stuck his wand into a small hole in the latch, and it promptly swung open with a creek.

"It can detect if your wand has performed dark magic before. It won't let you enter and the wards will activate if you have," Ron explained. "It was put in place after some twisted wizards went in and slaughtered a bunch of kids."

Harry frowned at this news. People went to all lengths just to gain power or just to have their version of "fun."

His attention was diverted by the shouts and laughter of young children. The playground contained six swings, two very elaborate play structures, a strange contraption which Harry likened to a muggle see-saw, a sandbox, trampoline, and even a small pool. Benches and tables were also in abundance, and Harry concluded that this was indeed a perfect place for parents and their charges. He looked down at Remus and saw that he didn't quite know what to do with himself.

Of course, he realized. He had never seen these things before!

"Remus, do you want to go play?" Ron asked him cheerfully.

"How can I play on these?" the child asked in wonder.

Harry pointed to a group of boys on the swings. "Do you want to try that?"

Remus nodded nervously. "It …it looks a little scary," he whispered, unsure if he should have admitted that or not. Being frightened of anything had always rewarded him with a punishment and being screamed at to stop being a coward.

Of course, the irony of this went unnoticed by the adults who were so frightened of their own child that they resorted to violence and vindictive taunts.

"It's alright," Harry's reassuring tone dissuaded his fears. "We won't push you too high if you want to give it a try. If you don't, there are loads of other things to play on."

Stiffening his resolve, Remus nodded. He didn't want to disappoint Harry and Ron after they had gone to all the trouble of taking him here. "I'll try it."

"Good lad!" Ron said excitedly. "Just come over here then…"

After Harry had checked, double checked, and even triple checked that Remus was safe and comfortable in the seat-they had put him into the baby swing for Harry's peace of mind-Ron finally pushed him gently out of the way and gave Remus a small shove, sending him flying into the air.

They watched his face anxiously, worried that he would react with panic. But with a rush of relief, they saw his face split into a wide grin, the kind that they had been hard pressed to get out of him since his rescue.

"Do you want to go higher?" Ron asked.

"Yes!" Remus squealed joyously. Harry and his friend exchanged looks. That was the loudest they'd ever heard him speak!

Ron gave Remus firm shoves, sending him higher and higher. His shrieks and laughter floated back down to them as Harry and Ron stood, gazing at his small form. They reveled in his complete and utter reprieve from his fears and worries for a time. Finally, when his enthusiasm was beginning to taper off, Harry asked Remus if he'd like to go play on the slides. He agreed breathlessly and Ron flicked his wand at the swing, bringing it to a gentle stop.

"Right. So all you do is climb up that ladder or up those bars, and swing over that pit by using that board, and then you can just slide down that plastic tube. Got it?" Ron instructed.

"Em…okay." Remus looked confused.

"Want me to go with you?"

"Yes please," Remus replied.

"Alright, I'll race you there!" Ron shouted and took off.

Grinning, Remus ran after him. Harry sat himself on a bench and watched them fondly.

His attention was diverted by a small boy who seemed to be playing alone. The other children were going out of their way to avoid him; the second play structure remained unoccupied except for him. Harry observed with a small frown as the child, who could be no older than six years old, slid down the slide-and promptly stumbled and fell once he emerged from the red tube. Harry could see blood beginning to well out of the scrapes on the palms of his hands, where he had thrown them out in front of himself to avoid falling on his face.

He continued to watch, slightly worried now, as an older woman strode up to the boy and began to berate him. Her face was set into a harsh scowl. Harry thought that she looked far too angry for something like a child falling. Indeed, he was surprised that she was telling him off at all.

Harry was too far away to hear what she was saying, but he was able to decipher a few words that she was spitting at the boy who Harry could tell was resolutely holding back tears.

"Shameful…waste of good robes…regret taking…shouldn't even be here…can't do anything right…go sit…"

Harry guiltily jerked his eyes away as, for some strange reason, the woman shoved her charge towards the bench that harry was occupying.

Looking more than slightly wary of the strange man, the child stumbled towards the bench and sat as far away from him as possible. The woman followed, continuing to chastise him. Stopping in front of the boy, she said, "I don't even want to look at you right now. I'm going to go find your brother. Don't you move until you've cleaned yourself up, do you understand me?"

He nodded meekly. With a huff, the stiff-backed woman stomped off.

Harry glanced at the boy and was alarmed to see the tears that he was so stubbornly holding back earlier beginning to fall.

"Are you alright, lad?" he asked, keeping his distance for fear of frightening him.

The child nodded hastily, wiping his face with his sleeve. A second later, he stared in horror at the tearstain on his robe. Harry saw that they had already been slightly dirtied by the boy's time playing, and there were drops of blood where his hand had come in contact with his clothing. What child could stay completely spotless in a playground? Harry realized that she knew the black-haired boy wouldn't be able to find a way to clean himself up, and therefore wouldn't be able to enjoy his time there any longer. Harry kept his thoughts about the older woman to himself.

Harry got up and knelt in front of the sniffling boy. "Let me see your hands." He said coaxingly.

If anything, this proposal frightened the boy even further. He shrunk back, staring distrustfully at Harry.

"I just want to fix the cuts on your hands. Is that okay?"

Still frowning, he extended them but still kept his distance. Harry gently took the small hands in one of his own and traced over the scrapes with his wand. The grazed skin began to fade. Finally, he waved his wand over the boy, and his robes and hands were promptly devoid of blood and dirt. He gently wiped the tears away with a handkerchief and stood.

"There. Better?" he asked with a soft smile.

The child nodded, stunned. "Thank you," he spoke for the first time.

"You're welcome, Harry replied, sitting back down beside him. Just then, Remus and Ron came panting up to them.

"Harry!" Remus cried, jumping into his lap and hugging him around the neck.

Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around the warm body. "Did you have a good time, Rem?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "I beat Ron in the race," he whispered loudly.

"He's faster than I expected," Ron protested.

Chuckling, Harry introduced them both to the wide-eyed boy beside him. "Ron, Remus, this is…em, what's your name, lad?"

"Sirius," he mumbled, looking away shyly.

Harry and Ron froze.

A/N: Wow, I can't believe how long it's been since my last update! I can't apologize enough for the lateness! Junior year's trying to murder me, but I won't have it! I will survive! *dances weirdly*

But seriously, thank you to all the readers who have stuck with me for all this time. If you're reading this, new or old, you're amazing. Thank you. And chocolate frogs to everyone who has reviewed! I read them all, and they just keep on motivating me to continue writing. So thank you to all of you! I hope you like this chapter! It was one of the harder ones to write. Let me know how I did, please! Every word helps. Thanks for everything, guys! I'll try not to update so late again! As it stands, my next chapter is already half-written, so no worries there. Love you all! X


	23. Chapter 23

Remus felt Harry's arms tense around him. He looked up, worried that he had upset the raven-haired man somehow. He saw a flicker of shock in those bright green eyes before his expression cleared and Harry was back to his normal relaxed self. Looking over at Ron, he saw the man's face working hard to conceal an emotion that he could not identify.

"Rem, this is Sirius. Sirius, this is Remus." Harry said, collecting himself quickly.

Sirius' expression seemed to brighten. Finally, here was someone who seemed like he would be a good friend! Everyone here was terrified of him. In the past, those who cued up to play with him were the children of dark families. The result was that everyone else in the playground grew wary of him. He never liked hurting others. He hated seeing the terrified, tear-stained faces of their victims. However, it was impossible for him to break away from his little group without incurring his mother's great wrath-and indeed, the scorn of his companions. The one time he had refused to play, he had gone home with the taunts of his so-called friends ringing in his ears and the stomach-clenching fear of what would happen behind closed doors.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled shyly, presenting his hand to the much smaller boy. He wondered why he looked so ill and underfed, but he kept his concerns to himself. These men certainly seemed kind enough—but he knew more than anybody that appearances could be deceiving.

A small boney hand took his, and with subtle prompting from Ron, shook it nervously. Remus gazed up at the taller boy whose face held traces of apprehension-yet he held the slightest aura of someone from a wealthy, powerful family. He thought that this boy-Sirius-couldn't be no more than a few months older than he was, but he held himself with confidence, and he was dressed in spotless robes that seemed out of place here, where getting filthy and happy was so common.

"You wanna come play on the swings?" Sirius offered, still unsure how this boy would react to him. Remus bit his lip, looking up at his guardians. He was only beginning to trust them and it was hard for him to even talk to anyone else. The fear of being harmed was still very much there. This fear, however, was not as great as his fear of anyone else finding out about his condition. That was a secret he would guard with his life. He had learned that, with most people-with the exception of Harry and his family-being a werewolf would cause unkind words and actions to be directed towards him, and five years of that was more than his little soul could bear.

Harry looked down at him with a glimmer of understanding. "How about Ron and I come and push you guys." he offered, much to the smaller boy's relief.

Sirius nodded eagerly, bounding towards the swings with Remus trailing after him.

"Sirius. Hmm, this will definitely be interesting." Ron said ponderously, following behind the children at a much more sedate pace.

Harry nodded. "I sort of expected to meet up with some familiar faces, especially after our run-in with James and his mum. We'll just have to see how this works out. I'll tell you, Sirius' mother is a very…harsh woman. I'll explain later." Harry said to Ron as they caught up with Remus and Sirius.

Ron and Harry stood behind Remus and Sirius respectively, giving them gentle shoves to send them hurtling into the air with shrieks of delight. Harry kept an eye on the entrance gate of the playground, wary of Mrs. Black's return. There was no doubt in his mind that she would react very strongly to her child playing with people who she knew weren't purebloods. She knew all the pure families, dark or not, and Harry wanted to prevent Sirius from her wrath if it was possible.

Sudden silence from one swing prompted him to look away from the gate and towards Remus. The young boy's face had drained of all color, hands going slack on the chains on either side of him. His eyes were fixed to the fence surrounding the playground-or rather, what was on the other side of it.

Patrick and Marissa Lupin were staring back at him with blank malevolence.

Instantly, Harry darted in front of Remus' swing, blocking him from their gaze-and in turn, them from his. Behind him, Ron had snatched the child up and was facing away from the offending sight, cluching the shaking boy to his chest.

Harry's mind was racing. How had they found him? How did they remember him?

Then he remembered the way their memory charms had been cast-hastily, out of anger, not focused-and he could've kicked himself. But not now. Now, there was a little boy who needed him. He shoved the question of how they had managed to track the boy down out of his mind and turned to face Sirius, whose swinging had slowed considerably. He looked confused, and rightly so. His big eyes rested on Harry's own. Harry grabbed the swing to prevent it moving any more, kneeling down and urgently whispering to him.

"Sirius, there are some very bad people here who are looking for Remus. We have to go now but if you ever need us-" he frantically searched in his pocket for something to write on "-here's our flooing address. Don't hesitate if you're in danger or anything. It was very nice to meet you." He said, quickly wrapping his arms around the stunned boy and briefly squeezing, before grabbing Ron's arm and turning on the spot. With a crack, they were gone.

Sirius stared at where they had been seconds ago, bemused. Then he glanced at the scrap of parchment in his hand, quickly stowing it in his robes for fear that his mother would find and take it. Then, his eyes were drawn to the figures standing just across from where he sat. They were gaunt, haggard, with the look of very well fed people who had lost weight quickly and suddenly. They looked almost demented, with their mad, blank eyes, traces of intelligence flickered through them, and their lips were fixed in a permanent snarl. Sirius shivered, slipping off the swing and hiding by the benches. Even from such a far distance, he could feel the violence and brutality coming off them in waves. He felt some degree of relief when his mother appeared in front of him, commanding and stern. He willingly took her arm without a word, and they were squeezed through the familiar tube of apparition and into their dingy home.

A/N: Happy holidays! Thanks for your patients yet again! My laptop crashed just as I finished this chapter, so I've rewritten it. I hope you like it! Thank you for all your reviews! They've motivated me so much and I appreciate every one of them! I hope I've done alright! XX


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"What do you think, Mione? Does this color look alright?" Ginny asked her companion, spraying bluish-green paint from the tip of her wand and onto the wall in front of her.

"Mm," Hermione hummed, examining it closely. "yes, that should be alright, as long as you don't lay it on too thick. It'll get too…gloomy, almost."

Ginny nodded in agreement and began spraying a continuous stream of paint at the wall.

The two women had found a hatch in the roof by the library upstairs, and, after a few charms, had managed to pull it down to reveal a rickety ladder. Climbing up, they discovered a large, circular room. It was completely empty, unless you counted the cobwebs that met them immediately upon entering. The walls were covered in grime and peeling wallpaper, and the old light bulb had gone out ages ago. The skeletons of rodents littered the ground, along with sweet wrappers, shredded paper and a thick layer of dust that they couldn't avoid. A triangular window, also covered in grime and dust, was set deep into the wall, providing a natural window seat. After Ginny's well placed cleaning charm, they saw that the sparkling glass was looking down onto the swaying trees. The natural, unpolluted view of nature was breathtaking. They caught a glimpse of a glimmering blue snake of water winding through the small dots of green below. The stream seemed to go on forever. There were brief flashes of color as fish leapt out, creating small shows of light as the sun reflected off the droplets of water.

Hermione and Ginny stood there for several moments, taking it all in. Then suddenly, they were a blur of motion; Hermione began casting continuous cleaning and vanishing spells at the debris on the floor, while Ginny scrubbed at the grime on the walls. They both knew, without a doubt, that this place would be good for Remus. As his playroom or a place for him to relax, they weren't quite sure which yet but they would do their best to keep it a surprise for now.

So Ginny painted, and Hermione worked to clean the floor and rest of the wall. What felt like an hour later, both of them froze as they heard running footsteps below.

"Mione, Ginny! Where are you?" Ron's voice called. To their trained ears, he sounded panicked, suppressing his fear and anxiety. They scrambled down the ladder two at a time, running down the stairs. Ginny cast a spell behind her, blindly aiming at the ladder which they had just descended. It curled up into the space in the roof, and they thought nothing of it until later.

Ron stood in the doorway of the living room, ringing his hands. His face had gone pale.

"Ron, what happened? Is everyone alright?" Ginny asked frantically, eyes flicking from left to right, unable to see past her brother.

"It's Rem. We were at the playground and…and we saw…"-he lowered his voice-"His parents were there. Just staring at him."

Hermione's face drained of all color. Ginny leaned against the wall behind her and slid down it. "Do you…do you think they remember him? I mean, how could they possibly…"

"They were looking straight at him, Gin. Their eyes were cloudy but I swear they recognized him. Completely ignored me and Harry and Sirius. Absolutely mad, I'm telling you."

"Wait, Siri—"

"So I grabbed him and we just left," Ron continued, talking over Hermione's half-formed question.

Hermione nudged Ron gently out of the doorway. She gazed at the scene that met her in the living room: Harry was sat on the couch, Remus clutched protectively in his arms. The young boy's eyes were tightly closed, fists clenched in Harry's shirt and even from this distance, Hermione could hear his sharp, ragged breaths.

"Hermione, let me see," Ginny murmured softly from behind her. Hermione complied, stepping into the room and sinking to her knees by Remus and Harry. She was careful to keep her distance from the pair, not wanting to make Remus feel crowded or threatened.

She hated this. They had made so much progress with him. She loathed the images of the sweat-soaked Remus, roughly jerked out of sleep by a nightmare, terrified eyes gazing up at her or Harry or Ron, shrinking away from their touch and whimpering a thousand apologies. They were gradually inching away from these heartbreaking rituals every night, coming closer and closer to the smiling, laughing healthy child who they caught glimpses of almost daily, but Hermione knew-and she suspected that the others did too, judging by the sad, defeated look in their eyes-that this would be a major setback for Remus.

Taking a deep breath, she determinedly set her gaze upon him. Whatever it takes, she thought, we'll bring him out of this fear. We'll never let anything hurt him, not if we have anything to say about it.

"Rem," it was Ginny's gentle voice that brought her out of her thoughts. "Remy, sweetie. Look at me." She tenderly grasped his chin, lifting his gaze to meet hers. "Deep breaths, baby. We're here, you're safe. You're alright."

Ginny's words seemed to have no effect on him, but as his distant eyes gradually found hers, Remus seemed to come back to himself.

Harry stood, and Remus' arms locked around his neck, holding on for all he was worth. Gesturing for the others to follow, he walked into Remus' room and sat on the bed.

"Remy, are you alright? Please, talk to us. Tell us how you're feeling. We just want to help you, okay?"

"They're gonna find me," he rasped. "They're gonna find me. And they're gonna take me away and hurt me."

"No. Not while we're still breathing. They won't hurt you again." The conviction in Ron's voice and the look in his blue eyes seemed to slow down Remus' rapid breaths and caused his tense, panicked body to relax the smallest amount.

"You p-promise?"

"We'll do our best. I promise. We'll do our best."

Harry rubbed small circles into the child's back, sending him to sleep. None of them moved an inch though, even when his steady, even breathing filled the silence of the room. They knew what would happen next-he would whimper, curling protectively into a ball around himself, fighting off the imaginary hands that pinned him down, trapping his body in a dark dank room somewhere in his own mind.

Finally, Hermione's voice cut through the tense, expectant air. "What happened out there?"

"We made it to the park with no problem. He played on the swings, Ron took him to the slides, everything was lovely. I saw a little boy playing by himself. Fell down, scraped his hands and knees. Got a bit of blood and dirt on his robes, naturally. An older lady started yelling at him, sent him over to sit by me and told him not to move until he'd managed to clean himself up. Then she left him, walked out of the bloody park and everything, without even looking back at him.

"So I fixed him up, Rem and Ron came over, we asked his name and you'll never guess-he was Sirius. I knew he looked a bit familiar, but I was still shocked, let me tell you. So Sirius asked Rem to play with him, and for a second I thought he'd say no, but I think he really wanted a friend but was still afraid but he said yes anyway. So we were pushing them on the swings, and we noticed that Remus wasn't enjoying himself anymore, just staring ahead with his face as pale as if he had just seen the living dead. His parents were stood there, just staring at him. Completely mad looking, but they recognized him, I know it. So we grabbed him, gave Sirius our floo address, just in case his mum decided to do something drastic — I hope that's ok with you guys —and we got the hell out of there." Harry concluded his story, taking a deep breath and leaning against a wall.

"Harry," Ginny began. "What if his mum finds our address? What then? Everything we've worked for here will probably be lost. She'd report us, or-"

He took her hand, silencing her. "Gin, I know. But it's the least we can do here. We came back to change things, and if that means we change two lives and can make them a tiny bit happier, then it's worth it, don't you think? We can always relocate, use the Fidelius Charm, anything. But this is our chance to make Sirius' life a little more bearable, and honestly, Remus is going to start needing to socialize with kids his own age."

She nodded, gazing at the form on the bed. "We found something he might like. We were just working on it when you guys came back," she said quietly.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"You go show them, Gin. I'll stay here and watch Remus."

Nodding, Ginny led the men out of the room and up the stairs, to the space under the roof which held the ladder that they had discovered. Waving her wand, it came sliding down in front of them.

"Whoa," Ron murmured. "Can we go up there?"

"Go ahead. We're still setting up though."

Harry and Ron took turns climbing the unsteady ladder, and Ginny followed. She found the two of them gazing out of the gleaming window at the woods far below.

"What do you think? Mione and I wanted to make it a playroom or somewhere for Remus to relax, you know, like his own little area where he can just go to if he needs to be alone. I know he's got his bedroom for that, but it would be nice to just-"

"It's lovely," Harry said, turning to her with a wide grin. "I love it. We should put a beanbag chair up here, or a small couch, and get him some books of his own, and some toys-"

"Whoa, Harry. Let's finish cleaning it up first," Ron laughed. Ginny was pleased to see the excited gleam in their eyes.

"We'll keep it a surprise for now, until it's ready. I really hope he'll like it," she said.

They descended the ladder and back down the stairs, still whispering ideas back and forth, not wanting to wake their charge.

"Still asleep," Hermione said when Harry poked his head in the room. He nodded.

"I really love what you've done upstairs. We want to keep it a surprise, until it's perfect."

Hermione gave an acquiescent nod.

"We should go shopping for stuff in a few days. One or two of us can stay behind and keep an eye on him, but we need to be conspicuous or he'll think something's up." she said.

"Tomorrow, maybe. Or the day after. Things may be rough for a while after today. But he's pretty strong, he'll pull through."

"I know," Hermione whispered. "And we'll catch those bastards and make sure they forget this time."

He was running faster than he had ever run before. Air came into his lungs in gasping, desperate gulps and his leg muscles burned, but he had to keep going. He took the smallest peek behind him and was almost impaled on a spike that had suddenly sprouted from the ground. They were behind him, eyes blank, Drool sliding from their mouths onto their chins. Their hands were stretched out in front of them, hooked into claws, and he knew they were trying to grab at him, to choke the life out of him and crush his small, furiously beating heart into pieces. He took a corner, and suddenly they were in front of him, putrid breath huffing in his face and that mad, uncontrollable look of bloodlust in their eyes inches away from his face. It was a sight he would've given his life not to see again. Their evil intent spilled over him, and he cringed, gaze darting around to find an exit. But their bulk was filling the space in front of him, and behind him-there they were too, closing in on him with the same crazed look as the two who were grabbing at him from the front. He tried to wriggle to the side and under their outstretched arms, but it was useless; they were upon him, shoving him to the ground and pinning him down. He cried out, and there weren't only two of them anymore, or four, but a whole circle of them surrounding him, and he was only small, only a child and what did they want from him? What had he done?

Where had his angels gone, the ones with the kind eyes and soft touches who had promised, **promised **tokeephim safe? His heart hurt, and he knew it wasn't because of the pressure that one of them was exerting on his chest with a grimy, stinking foot. They had left him. They weren't coming back for him. He stopped fighting and just lay there, accepting his fate at last. They would kill him. He had been so bad, running away with those four strangers like that. The mob around him was so angry. He closed his eyes, blocking out the image of snarling, glistening teeth and mad eyes inches away from his face. He was ready.

His eyes sprang open, not fighting the hands that held him down. Why was the ground so soft, when it had been covered in stones and dirt only seconds ago? Where were the livid faces, with the murderous eyes and harsh hands? Instead, he was gazing up at eyes that held a look that he could not define. They seemed a little wet, and Remus wondered why she was crying.

It was Hermione. She had saved him. Harry stood beside her with his big, gentle hands resting on Remus' shoulders. Somehow, the grip didn't feel as scary as the ones that had pushed him down to the ground and held him there.

"You were dreaming, Remy. It's alright now. You're safe. We're here," Hermione whispered to him, taking his slightly shaking hands in her own.

Remus sat up slowly, and Harry's hands fell away, not imposing and demanding and restricting, just there for support and comfort, like Remus had always known them to be.

"You alright, Kiddo?" The man's voice rumbled through the room, and he knew without a doubt that they would have never left him alone in that circle of his parents, not once.

"I'm fine," he whispered. Then, taking both adults by surprise, he leaned over and squeezed both of them in turn around the middle, clinging on for a few seconds before letting go.

"Thank you for saving me."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Miles away in the center of London, Sirius Black stood with his head bowed as his mother's words washed over him.

"…And what did I tell you about talking to strangers? You were born into a family of high status. You are not to go gallivanting about with mudblood children that has Merlin knows any number of diseases and filthy blood and you are not, under any circumstance, to talk to strange men like the ones back there. Do you understand me?"

"I didn't… I wasn't…" He regretted the words as soon as they came tumbling out of his mouth. She knew far too much for her to only be guessing about the day's events. He had thought she was going to fetch his brother, but he suddenly realized that when she had returned, Regulus was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't you even think about lying to me, Sirius Orion Black." His mother's voice dropped to a dangerous whisper, eyes going deadly cold in an instant, holding the manic look that Sirius was so terrified of seeing. "I saw you with those mudbloods, playing with them, touching that filthy boy. He looks diseased, like an animal. Merlin only knows what you could have now because of him. I wanted to see how far you'd go, how long it would take for you to forget all we ever taught you, to forget every drop of dignity and pride you have for your family. It didn't take you long. I bet you wish you lived with them, were a filthy contaminated mudblood like them."

When no response was forthcoming, her eyes blazed with a burning fire that threatened to consume him in their angry columns of flame.

"Go to your room."

When he made no movement, her voice rose to a deafening crescendo. "Go to your room! I don't want to see your traitorous face until your father gets home. Then we'll discuss what's to be done with you. Go to your room, or I'll bloody make you!"

Sirius' legs, which had previously felt as if they had been plastered to the expensive carpeting by some unknown force, suddenly took charge and carried him up the stairs and into his bedroom faster than he'd ever thought was possible. Slamming the door behind him, he stood with his back pressed up against it, legs trembling with shock and terror. He'd seen his mother in a rage before, but never like that. When his legs could no longer support him, he slowly slid down the door and into a sitting position, burying his face in his knees and letting out a shaky breath.

What were they going to do with him? Would they send him away? Keep him locked up, a prisoner of his own house for the rest of his life? He reached into his robe pocket and wrapped his fingers around the strangely comforting wrinkles of scrap paper, where the dark-haired man had written his floo address.

He felt confused. His mother told him that those people had been diseased, filthy, not entirely human because they were mudbloods. And even though the little boy had looked rather sickly and fragile, the two men had been the nicest adults that he'd ever come across in his short five years of life.

That doesn't matter. Sirius knew better than anyone that appearances were deceiving. Those men could be just like his mother, putting on a kind face in public, wielding brutal hands behind doors and even crueler words. And why did their little boy look so unwell in the first place?

He yanked the scrap of paper out of his robe pocket, spreading it out across his knee. He stared blindly at the hastily scribbled letters, wondering if he dared to use that escape, or if he was much better off with his own, cold family. Clenching his eyes in frustrated confusion, he squeezed the paper into a ball of crumbled edges and hidden words and shoved it between his mattress and box spring.

Sirius threw himself onto his blankets, burying his face in his pillows, waiting with bated breath for his father's angry shouts to emanate from the lower levels of the house.

**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..

Sun light pierced Remus' room the next morning, creeping under his eyelids and prodding him awake. He wriggled under his covers in a vain attempt to hide from the intrusive beam. He heard his door slowly creek open, and his head poked hesitantly out from his blankets. Ginny stood in his doorway, gazing at him with an emotion that he hadn't quite managed to put his finger on yet, but gave him a warm, contented feeling nonetheless.

"Good morning Love. Did you have a good sleep then?"

He nodded shyly and she came fully into the room, perching on his bed and brushing the hair out of Remus' eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked through a yawn.

"It's nearly ten. Breakfast is waiting for you, if you're feeling up to it."

He nodded and sat up, slipping his warm hand into Ginny's offered one as they left the room.

Harry was just setting a plate of eggs and bacon on the table as they entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Remus. How was your sleep?"

"It was …nice. I slept very well, thank you." He replied, shy yet grateful at Harry's concern.

Ginny nudged him into his usual seat, catching Harry's warm gaze and smiling.

"What are we up to today then, Harry?"

"Well," he said slowly. "I thought maybe Remus could help me with a project I've got going on out back. What do you say, Rem? Feeling up to it?"

Remus nodded eagerly, swallowing a bite of pancake before grinning up at the man. He was happy to help out in any way, if only to repay them for their kindness.

He bit the inside of his lip, suddenly wondering what it would mean to help Harry. Would he be made to do all the work while Harry stood by, criticizing him harshly and doling out punishments when Remus made the smallest mistakes? Or would he tell Remus to do one thing and change his mind a few hours later, punishing him for not doing what he wanted? But no, he reassured himself. Harry wasn't like that. But he couldn't help the anxiety fluttering in his stomach as he helped Ginny clear the table after breakfast. Nor could he stop it as he pulled a fresh change of clothes on and slid his feet into a shiny pair of sneakers, even as he marveled at the fact that they were his in the first place.

Tentatively, he stepped into the living room where Harry and Ron waited for him, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Ready, mate?"

Remus nodded soundlessly, following them through the back door.

"Rem, wait!" Hermione called, running after them holding Remus' coat. "Don't forget this. It's only the end of April. Still quite chilly."

He shrugged into the coat, smiling at her concern. "Thank you…Ant Mione." Cheeks flaming, he stared at the ground as his fingers fumbled with the zipper on his jacket, missing the shocked grin the woman directed towards him.

He couldn't believe he'd just called her that! What if he'd offended her somehow? She probably hated him now.

Kind brown eyes came into his line of vision as Hermione gently finished up the buttons and zippers on his coat. She stood, squeezing his shoulder with a smile.

"You're welcome, love. You go have fun out there. And be careful!" she called as he waved shyly, trotting after Harry and Ron. Neva came racing after him at the last minute, nearly tripping him in her haste.

"Alright, Kiddo." Harry began as Remus caught up to them, gaping at the piles of wood and toolboxes around them. "Have you ever seen a tree house before?"

Remus chewed his bottom lip, thinking. "No," he said with some uncertainty.

Ron pulled a crumpled photograph out of his pocket. Remus' eyes widened at the seemingly impossible image of a house built high up in a tree, complete with several small rooms and bits of furniture.

"Is that…is that actually possible?" he whispered, tracing the outline with a fingertip.

"It is," Ron confirmed. "I had one as a child, myself. It's loads of fun. So we figured you should have one, too. Only if you want it, of course."

Remus' head was spinning. They wanted to build him a tree house, because they thought it would be fun for him? "B-but you don't have to. I mean, it looks like a lot of work and I don't want to be a burden or anything-I mean, if it's too much trouble-"

"Remus," Harry interrupted him, placing a hand on his skinny shoulder. "We want to do all we can to make you happy. It's no problem to any of us, I promise you. Not to mention, we'd have a good laugh trying to build this. So what do you say?"

"Well if you're both sure it's ok…"

"No problem at all, kid. Now, how about you come help us pick out a good tree?"

**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..

Nearly an hour later, Remus had picked out one of the sturdiest trees he could find that wasn't too far into the woods and still visible from the house. Harry and Ron had set about planning out the structure of the tree house, and Remus sat on a nearby boulder, giggling at their antics.

The sun had climbed to its highest point in the sky by this time, and the surrounding foliage swayed in the early afternoon breeze. Remus basked in the peaceful atmosphere, tucking his hands in his coat pockets to hide them from the sharp wind. He drew his knees up to his chin, gazing up at the birds soaring in the clear sky above the treetops. Neva was rolling around in the short blades of grass surrounding the tree roots, sneezing occasionally as dirt flew into her face.

"What do you think Remus, is this high enough?" Harry called down to him, suspended about seven feet in the air by Ron's quivering wand point.

Remus nodded, but before he could say a word, Ron was hollering up at Harry.

"Oi, why couldn't you use your broomstick mate? You're quite heavy you know!"

Harry blinked a few times before answering. "Right, sorry Ronnykins. I guess I forgot that I even had one."

"And also," Ron continued, rolling his eyes. "Do you realize that A) we're missing a few very important bits that we need to actually start building this thing? Oh and B) we actually have no idea how to even start."

"I think this calls for a trip out to the shops. What do you say?" Harry said thoughtfully, addressing the both of them. "We'll even see if we can pick up a book on how to build tree houses."

Ron shrugged. "Not like I've got any better ideas. Do you want to tag along, Remy?"

"Sure," the boy agreed, ignoring the voice in his head that was telling him to stay home where he'd be safe. The image of his parents' clouded, animalistic eyes kept running through his head, but he knew that he would be more than safe with Ron and Harry. Well, it was what he kept telling himself.

"Let's go let 'Mione and Ginny know then," Ron said, starting off toward the house.

Harry took Remus' hand as they walked. Neva scrambled after them, not wanting to be left behind.

**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..**…*..

"This is probably good floor material," Ron said decisively several minutes later. They were standing in a store in Diagon Alley that specialized in woods soaked in magic that guaranteed stability and weather resistance.

Harry turned to him after reading the label. "Sounds good enough to me. It also matches with the wood that we already have for the railings, so that's a plus. We just-"

The rest of his sentence was interrupted by a slightly familiar looking woman. "Why hello there! Harry And Ron, isn't it?"

Harry's eyes widened slightly when he recognized her. "Hi, Mrs. Potter! Fancy seeing you here."

They stepped forward and shook hands with her, smiling politely.

"It's quite a surprise! What a small world we live in. I'm just here to pick up some extra things for my son, James. He and my husband Charles are working on a project together and they forgot some important bits, bless them."

Harry nodded understandingly. "We were going to begin building a tree house, actually. Then we realized we're missing quite a bit too and we have no clue on where to begin." He laughed self-Deprecatingly. "This is Remus, by the way."

The small boy smiled shyly up at the kindly looking woman. "Nice to meet you, Ma'am."

"Lovely to meet you too, Remus. A tree house, eh? Charles built James' when he was just a boy. I can speak to him about giving you a hand, if you like. He knows quite an extensive list of spells that keep it stable."

"That sounds great! Thank you so much." Ron grinned.

"Lovely! Do you have an address that we can floo you at?"

"We don't have one yet." Harry lied, quickly glancing at Ron who had just opened his mouth to answer. "We just moved in, you see."

"Ah, I see. Well, here's mine." She quickly scribbled something on a scrap of paper. "Drop by in a few days, and we'll have a chat then."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Potter."

"My pleasure. Lovely to meet you, Remus! I must go though, my boys are probably getting very impatient." With a cheery wave and a ruffle of elegant robes, she was gone.

"well," Ron murmured. "The girls aren't going to believe this."

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter! I just wanted to thank everyone who's stuck with me for this long. You lot are all angels! Let me know what you like and don't like. X


End file.
